My Devil Academia
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Possessing the body of a devil and the heart of a human after a mysterious rave gone wrong, Izuku Midoriya attends U.A. Academy in hopes of becoming the world's greatest hero. But with his rising feelings for a classmate, the threat of demons stronger than ever, and the growing distrust between heroes, can Izuku find his place in a world that wants his kind dead? (Devilman AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, everybody! Welcome to my first full length Hero Academia story (also I guess it's my first Devilman story as well)! This story was partly inspired by "The Immortal Hero" by QuirkQuartz (check it out, my dudes), an IzuMina fanfic that crosses over with Ajin: Demi-Human (which you should most definitely ALSO check out if you haven't already). I've been wanting to do a MHA story ever since I first started watching the show, but no idea seemed to click with me. That is, until I randomly thought to myself while partaking in a light snack consisting of burritos and french fries, "Hey, what if demons existed in MHA?"**

 **And that's the amazing origin story of this fanfiction. Amazing, right? Anyway, I won't bore you any longer with my incoherent rambling, on with the story! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!**

 **...**

Not everyone was born equal, that was just the hard truth of the world. Even if you were born with a quirk, there was no certainty that it would be of much use. Super strength? It had many uses: heavy lifting, paid protection, security, hero work...Some people would kill for that kind of power. Some people _have_ killed _with_ that power.

Being able to pull your eyes out of your sockets? Good luck making a career out of that! You couldn't even make your living as an oddity in the circus, a man with empty eye sockets blended in pretty well in a crowd full of horns, fangs, fur, tails, and any number of abnormal traits.

But sometimes, life carelessly tossed you into the bottom of the barrel, a mackerel floating lifelessly, buried beneath its kin. Rotting away, never to be touched, seen...Never to be heard crying for help.

In a world full of quirks, the quirkless suffered. To be normal was to be seen as an outcast, a black sheep. You were cast away, everyone looked down on you, at least at first. Eventually, people stop caring. The passing glances they give you are somehow even _worse_ than the hateful glares. When someone looked at you with disgust, it hurt...but at least you knew you existed at that moment. But when the world passes you by like you're a boring bug they almost accidentally stepped on, it took its toll on your mind...

Izuku Midoriya was always that quirkless young boy who never existed. It was part of the reason he still tried to interact with Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo, despite his bullying and tormenting, because at least he existed in that boy's life. But other than his so-called "friend", he had no one. And the worst part is that he got used to it. Blending in with the crowd became routine, a specialty. Maybe he should've been born with an invisibility quirk, would've made life a lot easier...

Meaningless, Quirkless "Deku", as he was known by. An ordinary kid with no extraordinary gifts. Just a collection of notebooks filled with unfulfilled dreams. He was convinced this was to be his life forever.

So _why the fuck was this happening?!_

Izuku barely dodged the blow, tripping over his own two feet and face planting into the rough concrete. He groaned in pain, and scrambled to his feet as panic took over. 'Run!' he ordered himself. 'Run, dammit! Before you get killed!'

His feet wouldn't move. He was stuck in place!

"H-H-HELP!" he managed to cry out. "S-S-SOMEONE HELP ME!"

No one was coming to save him, he realized. He was on his own. Why was he so stupid?! Why had he agreed to come here?! WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

Memories of the events leading up to him flashed before his mind, and he found himself collapsing on his knees, bile threatening to burst from his throat. 'No way...' he whimpered. 'This isn't happening, this CAN'T be happening!'

The blood, the screams...

 _The thrill._

'Mina...'

The dust cleared, revealing the hulking figure that had just tried to kill him. The man rose, his two blonde sprigs of hair poking out. His muscles bulged in a way no one else's could, because this wasn't an ordinary person who had attacked him.

This was wrong though...where was the smile? Why wasn't he smiling?

Cold blue eyes cut through Izuku's heart, and he felt a warm liquid run down his legs, darkening his pants.

"Damn demon," the man swore, clenching his fists. He gestured towards the concrete clearing behind him. "Was this YOUR doing?! Did you kill these people?!"

Izuku's mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"And to add insult to injury," the man continued, "you disguise yourself as a child...Have you no shame?!"

The man braced himself, as if he were preparing to perform a full sprint towards the young middle-schooler. "Forgive me, young man," he growled. "Though it pains me to say it, this is the only way to save you! Perhaps you'll find peace in another life..."

The blue eyes blazed with righteous fury.

 _"...ONCE I PURGE THE MONSTER WITHIN YOU!"_

 _..._

 _The Previous Day..._

 _..._

Another ordinary day, another meaningless blip on the world's radar.

While the debut of Mt. Lady was quite stunning, and he had made sure to include it in his notes, Izuku Midoriya just wasn't feeling too keen. He had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, even though he had nothing to be upset about. Honestly, everything was okay, but since Izuku had woken up feeling like total crap, it was no longer okay. It was..mediocre. Yes, mediocre at best.

Standing in front of his junior high, Izuku felt hesitant to enter. This was a common occurrence, every day was just a little harder than the last, if he were to be completely honest with himself. The building loomed over the small, nervous boy, overpowering him with the sheer magnitude of itself. In truth, the middle school was one of the lowest ranking in the country, but Izuku was never concerned with that. As far as he knew, he was simply the lowest ranking of the pack.

He wondered how he would be treated by his classmates this time...They would most likely ignore him, as per usual, at least until homeroom. That's the one class he had with Kacchan, and the Explosion-user ran that small room with an iron fist. He was the boss, whether his classmates liked it or not. It was scary, how someone so scorned by his classmates could still rally them towards a common goal; that goal was making Izuku's time spent in there a living hell.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku walked through the school gates. 'Just get through the day, Izuku...' he told himself. 'It'll be over before you know it.'

The day passed by uneventfully, just like every other day. Izuku kept to himself, occasionally glancing at his phone to check the latest hero news. Mt. Lady's debut was blowing up crazy fast, she already had a dedicated fanbase. Though, Izuku had a feeling they weren't praising her for her hero work...

One story, however, gave him pause, and after a moment of consideration he clicked on the article.

 _'Serial Murders Rise Into Dozens, Suspect Still at Large'_

Apparently, the victims had been found simply...torn apart. As if they were fought over by two wolves like a piece of meat. This wasn't unfamiliar news, and Izuku had admittedly visited forums dedicated to the mystery of the murders. People were comparing the killings to the death row inmate 'Moonfish', a villain whose quirk turned his teeth into deadly blades. Some said it was possibly the result of a crazed lunatic with an insanely strong strength enhancer quirk, but many disagreed.

The victims were always too...shredded.

"Hey, did you hear about the Sabbath Parties?"

Izuku perked his head up, glancing towards a desk a few feet to his right, where two of his classmates were having a hushed discussion.

"Sabbath?" one of them asked. "The hell's a 'Sabbath'?"

"It's crazy, man!" the first student exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "Apparently it's some weird Satanic shit disguised as a rave, you know? Police have been cracking down on these things for months!"

"Oh yeah, I remember those!" a third classmate joined in on the conversation. "I hear you get some reeeeally good drugs there!"

"Dude, is that ALL you ever talk about?"

"Fuck yeah, man!"

One of the boys leaned in real close, and despite his better judgement Izuku strained to hear.

"I heard that people get murdered at those parties..."

"What? No way! Why would they do that?"

One of them shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they, like, wanted to summon a demon or something."

He was immediately socked in the head by his buddy. "Idiot, demons aren't real!"

"You know what else I heard, guys?" A pause. "Apparently a pro hero was seen at one of those parties, when he came back...he changed, dude!"

"Changed? What do ya mean?"

"I don't know, but people say he's, like, totally different now! In, like, a REALLY weird way!"

At this point, Izuku returned his attention back to his phone, deciding that he had heard far more than enough. It wasn't his business, anyway...

Demons, huh? That was another common theory among the serial murder forums. Demons...those ancient monsters from folklore that terrorize humans for all sorts of varying reasons. Some history buffs claimed that the murders matched several old cases from way back when that were attributed with 'demons'...though back then everyone were quirkless religious fanatics. Nowadays demons were underground rumors few people whispered, and Izuku could see why. The thought of a terrifying monster hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to take you away and do God knows what...

It was horrific.

But no, those were baseless rumors. Now that everyone, or almost everyone, had superpowers of their own, these murders could be easily explained. It wouldn't be too hard to imagine a maniac with a quirk that tore people apart when used on them...

"Ah...Midoriya, you're also planning to apply for U.A., yes?" the teacher inquired, suddenly bringing Izuku back to reality.

There was silence for the briefest moments, before the whole room exploded with horrible laughter. Izuku felt his face go red, and he glanced down at his lap, not wanting to meet his classmates' eyes...or let them see the tears beginning to form in his own.

Of course, he should've expected this result a mile away, and he did. The news had simply distracted him...

"Izuku?! In U.A.?! No way!"

"Like he could ever be a hero!"

"U.A. is the toughest school out there! He'll never make it!"

"Besides, he's gotta have a quirk to apply!"

"A-Actually, they got rid of that rule..." Izuku meekly tried to inform his classmates, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. "A-And because of that, I thought...I thought I could at least try-"

"You're so full of shit, Deku!" this one came from Kacchan, who had planted himself in front of Izuku's desk, spreading his arms wide to show off the small explosions created by his quirk. "You damn idiot, you quirkless bastard!"

Izuku shrank further into his seat, trying his best to repeat his mantra to himself. 'Deep breath...count to ten...deep breath, count to ten...'

It wasn't working.

"You really think they'd let someone like YOU in when they could have someone like ME?!" Kacchan roared, sneering down at the timid, quirkless student. "That's fucking rich! Listen up, Deku! I'm the only one in this crappy school WORTHY to attend U.A., GOT THAT?! You're not even worthy enough to kiss my fucking ass!"

The teacher, who had been choosing to ignore the exchange, suddenly glanced up from his papers. "Mister Bakugo, that is enou-"

"Quirkless, worthless Deku!" Kacchan continued to berate. "That's all you'll ever be, got that?!"

"MISTER BAKUGO!"

The classroom's laughter died down, and the students shifted their eyes from Kacchan to the teacher, then back to Kacchan.

Kacchan growled and turned around. "What?" he grunted.

"Sit. Down."

"..." Kacchan shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged back to his desk. "Whatever you say, Teach."

"Thank you, Mister Bakugo..." the teacher sighed. "Now, Midoriya-"

Izuku didn't stop to hear what the teacher was about to say. With tears streaming down his face, he sprinted out of the front door, stunning his classmates.

Bakugo stared after him apathetically.

'Goddammit!' Izuku cursed as he ran out of the school, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. 'God-fucking-dammit!'

Why did he let their words get to him? He had heard them over a million times before, what made today so different? He remembered the looks on each of their faces...the way they sneered and cackled, the way Kacchan's face contorted into something of pure, unrestrained malice.

He couldn't go back.

He wouldn't go back.

That was the final straw! He wasn't going to deal with those kids anymore! He could register in a new school, take a longer train ride...

'Quirkless, worthless Deku...' he thought as he continued to run, pushing past people without even realizing they were there. He wasn't sure how long he had been running, but eventually he stopped.

'Stop acting like this is something new,' he scolded himself. 'Come on, you knew you didn't have a chance from the start...your dream is just that...'

"A dream." he breathed.

Just before he heard the car's horn blare out. Izuku snapped his head up to see a car speeding towards him; he had unknowingly stopped in the middle of the road. And the car wasn't going to stop in time.

Everything slowed down, and Izuku was sure his life was going to end in that moment. Quirkless, worthless...dead Deku.

"Look out!"

He felt someone grasp his arm and yank him away just as the car blazed past, and the two stumbled on top of each other, Izuku on top. He groaned in minor pain, pressing his hand down to stabilize himself and push himself back up.

He touched something very soft...and squishy.

Glancing down, Izuku was face to face with a girl... She was, to be completely honest, breathtakingly beautiful, and Izuku felt his cheeks glow warm. Pink skin and pink, messy hair with two small horns poking out. Hypnotizing black eyes with yellow irises...the girl was exotic.

Wait, why were her cheeks turning lilac?

Izuku's eyes slowly crawled down, and he realized just what he was holding...

Immediately he leaped back and bowed over and over. "I-I-I'm so SORRY!" he frantically apologized, barely able to comprehend anything at this time. "I-I-It was an a-accident, I-I-I SWEAR! I-I promise, I'll m-make things right, j-just name your price!" He dug into his pocket, pulling out some spare change. WHAT?! he only had 500 yen?! Pathetically, he held the money out towards the girl as she slowly rose to her feet while still blushing.

A few moments passed, until the girl suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, leaving poor Izuku looking very confused. "Pfffft, oh my GOD!" she exclaimed, wiping her eyes and clutching her stomach. "No need, dude! T-That silly apology was more than enough to make my day!"

"E-Eh?" Izuku squeaked.

The girl calmed down and shook her head. "I mean, can't say I should be upset," she said with a lopsided grin. "I saved your life, you copped a feel, I say that's a fair deal."

"I-I didn't mean to..."

The girl waved it off. "Trust me, I can tell." She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously, dude, calm down. I ain't gonna bite you, I promise. Now put the money away, okay?"

Izuku obeyed and pocketed his money, before gulping and staring at the girl, standing straight and rigid. 'Wow, she's super cute!' he thought. 'Should I say something? What would I even start with?'

"I'm Izuku!" he practically squawked, much to his embarrassment. "I mean..." He cleared his throat. "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya..." He extended his hand towards her.

"Mina Ashido," the pink girl chirped, raising her palm high into the air. "Don't leave me hanging!"

Izuku hesitantly raised his hand, and Mina happily slapped it with her own. "Alright!" she cheered.

'She sure is full of energy.' Izuku noted. "Um...Shouldn't you be in school right now?" he wondered.

"Shouldn't you?" Mina countered with a wink. She chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, I should...but I felt like playing hooky, you know?"

"Um...I don't..." Izuku answered, scratching the back of his head. "Though that might be because I've never done that..."

"Aren't you doing that right now, Midoriya?" Mina pointed out, tilting her head.

Izuku went silent, and suddenly seemed very interested in his shoes. Mina observed this, and came to the conclusion that whatever it was he was doing...he didn't want to talk about it. She shrugged, then placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She frowned. "Bullies, huh?"

Izuku sniffed and nodded. "Yeah...Thank you, Ah..." He trailed off, not being able to remember her name. He felt himself grow warm again, and he thoughtg, 'Well this is just great!'

"Ashido," Mina replied, smiling gently. She looked her new acquaintance up and down, studying him.

He was nervous as heck, but he was also pretty cute, in a really dorky sort of way...He looked like he hadn't had a good time in forever, and Mina was wondering if she could change that...

"Uh...Ashido?" Izuku called out, growing self-conscious because of the pink girl's staring.

Mina blinked, then grinned widely. "Midoriya, I feel like doing something completely impulsive!" she announced.

Izuku gulped. "H-Huh?"

"When was the last time you went out with friends?" the girl asked suddenly.

"Oh! U-Um..." Thinking about it for a few moments, Izuku glanced away and said, "Uh...when I was four?"

"Okay...wow." Mina deadpanned, before going back to her springy self. "Well it's time to update that number, buddy! I'm inviting you to a party!"

"A...party?" Izuku was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but for some reason, he was beginning to feel intrigued.

"Yup!" Mina chirped. "There's gonna be this cool secret rave thing tonight, you should totally come!"

A rave? Izuku had heard about those...all the people dancing in a large crowd, no free space whatsoever...

"I...I don't know..." Izuku muttered, looking away. "Raves...aren't really my thing, to tell you the truth..."

"Ah..." Mina sighed, but then reached into her pack (which, as a big middle finger to Chekov, was never mentioned until now) and pulled out a pad and pen. She scribbled something down and then tore the sheet off, before handing it to Izuku. "Well, here's the address in case you change your mind," she offered warmly. "It could do you some good, getting out of your shell."

"I..." Izuku cut himself off and nodded. "Right, thank you, Ashido."

Mina leaned in, winked, and shook her head. "It's Mina, and you're welcome."

...

When he eventually returned home, Izuku retreated into his room after a quick greeting to his mom. Throwing his bag into the corner, he pulled out the piece of paper Mina had given him, looking over it over and over. He felt torn.

While it was true that he was a socially awkward hero nerd who didn't stick around in crowds, part of him was yearning to go. He told himself it was because he wanted to forget about what had happened today at school, and that was partially truthful.

But he knew the real reason.

He was totally puppy-crushing on that girl.

And at the end of the day, Izuku was a teenage boy, and teenage boys consistently did everything to spend time with a crush.

"Guess I gotta find something to wear..." he muttered.

Eventually he decided on a green t-shirt with black pants and shoes. It wasn't anything fancy or even casually appealing, but it was the best he had to work with. It wasn't everyday a girl invited him to a party...

...that felt weird just crossing his mind.

Izuku sighed and threw on his hoodie, exiting his room and heading towards the front door. "Mom, I'm going out!" he called over his shoulder.

His mother, Inko Midoriya, poked her head out of the kitchen, looking really confused. "At this time of night?" she wondered.

"A...A friend invited me out..." Izuku said, nodding. "Is...Is that alright?"

Inko hesitated, but then sighed and gave an encouraging smile. "Go get them, sweetie."

Izuku smiled back. "Thanks, Mom. I won't be gone too long!"

...

Finding the warehouse the party was being held at was pretty hard, the building was quite a ways off the beaten path. In the end the address Mina gave him did jack-shit at helping him, and he ended up finding his way by listening to the distant sound of EDM. There was a bouncer at the entrance, an intimidating man with large moose antlers growing out of his head. He glared at Izuku as he passed by, but didn't stop him from entering.

"Not enough meat," he heard the bouncer muttering to himself. "Just skin and bones..."

That set Izuku on edge, but that was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of energy that sucker-punched him.

The place was _really_ loud and _really_ colorful. The dance floor was filled with men and women from all walks of life, and the bar area was just as lively. He noticed that one of the walls was aligned with huge mirrors, lights bouncing off of them to create a pseudo-hypnotizing effect. Izuku tried his best ignore all of that as he scanned the crowds for a head of pink hair with horns. Izuku felt a knot twist in his stomach when he caught no sight of her. Was she not here? Did he come all this way just for nothing. However, before Izuku could decide to leave, a pair of hands came from behind and covered his vision.

"Guess who?" came a familiar voice.

Izuku smiled. "Ashido," he sighed in relief.

The pink-skinned girl stepped away and pouted playfully as Izuku turned to face her. "It's Mina, remember?" she reminded him. Wow, she looked...just wow. She wore a loose black tank top with the word "Pinky" written in pink font. She wore white leggings that really showed off just how attractive she was. Even her hair looked like it had been tweaked a bit.

Izuku blushed and nodded. "R-Right..."

"I'm really happy you decided to come!" Mina cheered, throwing her arms around Izuku, catching him entirely off guard. "To be honest I don't know anybody here, so it's nice to have a friend to spend time with!"

"A...A friend?" Izuku repeated, scarcely able to believe it.

"Of course!" Mina chirped as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She then gave him a teasing smirk. "Unless...you wanna be _more_ than just friends~"

"W-W-W-Whaaaaaa?" Izuku moaned, his whole face turning red. Mina burst out laughing and shook her head.

"I'm kidding!" she assured him, hugging his arm and leading him towards the dance floor. "Now c'mon, let's dance!"

"I've, um...never danced before..." Izuku admitted, coughing.

Mina shrugged. "That's okay, the best way to learn is to just try!"

As they approached the dance floor, they passed by a couple publicly engaging in intercourse. Izuku's eyes widened and he turned to Mina, huddling closer to her. "Mina, what the hell was that?!" he whimpered.

Mina shrugged and looked just as embarrassed. "Honestly, dude, I'm just as lost as you," she admitted. "All I know is that these parties are all the rage lately, so I just HAD to attend at least one!"

"All the rage..." Izuku repeated, lost in thought. Suddenly, realization dawned on him, and he gulped before turning to Mina once again. "Oh, God...is this one of those Sabbath parties?!"

"Heh heh..." Mina didn't meet his gaze. "Maybe?"

"M-Mina!"

"Just chill, okay?" Mina begged, the two of them finally reaching the dance floor. "Just focus on me, m'kay?" She began swaying her hips to the music, placing her hands on Izuku's shoulders. "It's just you and me here, alright? Just feel the music flow through you and do what comes naturally."

"I'll...I'll try..." Izuku muttered.

It was undeniably awkward at first, but Mina was patient with the quirkless boy, happily guiding him along until he got the hang of it. Eventually, Izuku was catching onto the the beats and rhythms, and within the next half hour he was dancing just as freely as Mina. For the first time in forever, he felt himself cutting loose and having fun. All his problems about being quirkless, getting ridiculed or ignored, they were all gone. He didn't even mind the other people he was constantly bumping shoulders with, he didn't even notice they were there. It was just him and Mina.

The pink girl was twisting her body to the music, and Izuku was hypnotized. She caught him staring several times, and giggled and winked whenever he blushed. The night couldn't be going better.

Eventually they found themselves sitting at the bar. The bartender clearly didn't give a shit about their age, he took one look at them and handed them two glasses of something blue and sweet. The two talked about several things, including their schools, their hobbies, their home life...

"Sooo...You're basically the biggest All Might fanboy out there, right?" she asked, a little tipsy.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah...and someday, I want to be a hero just like him! Someone who saves people with a smile on his face!"

Mina smiled and nodded. It certainly was a noble dream. "I, uh...hope you don't mind me asking, but..." Mina tapped her chin. "What's your quirk?"

Izuku went silent, and opted to stare at his drink.

"Me?" Mina shrugged. "My quirk allows me to secrete acid from my skin." She demonstrated by letting a little drop onto the counter top, leaving a small burn. "I can control its acidity too."

"That's amazing!" Izuku gushed, unable to hold back his thoughts about that quirk. "If you became a hero, that would give you a lot of options! Combat, rescue, support..."

"Hey, Midori-" Mina paused. "No, Izuku...you know what?"

"Um...What?"

Mina leaned in and grinned. "You're actually really cute."

Izuku's face went beet red again in an instant. "O-Oh, uh...th-th-thank you, Mina! I, uh...um..." He cleared his throat. "You're really cute too..."

Mina beamed. "Awww, really?"

"R-Really!" Izuku repeated. "I-In fact, you're beautiful!"

"Izuku..."

Izuku stopped and gulped. "Y-Yeah...?"

Mina was awfully close. "This is the part where you kiss me."

"I-It is..?"

"Mmmhmm," she hummed, puckering her lips slightly. "Now hurry it up, will ya?"

Izuku gulped and considered his options. Had he not been drinking, he would've gotten the hell out of there a long time ago...But her lips...they looked super inviting. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning in, getting ready to kiss the girl he had only met today. Their lips were only an inch apart when suddenly-

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

The two yanked themselves away and turned towards the dance floor, where the screaming was coming from. They froze, because what they saw...

"What the fuck?!" Mina shrieked, unable to believe her own eyes.

A monster. A real monster. Not some guy with an ugly mutation quirk, but an actual monster that came straight from hell. It was avian in shape, standing over twelve feet tall, its wings spread out. Feathers shot out and pinned people to the dance floor, killing them instantly. Its beak contained razor sharp teeth that it used to bite down on its helpless victims. Two grotesque, large breasts hung from its chest, swinging back and forth as it trudged around looking for prey.

Another monster appeared not soon after, covered in an array of tentacles. It grabbed the couple that had making love earlier, swinging them wildly into the air. They screamed and pleaded for help, but the monster bashed them against a wall, a sickening _CRACK_ silencing their screams. The tentacled horror then opened its gaping maw and stuffed the two corpses inside. Monster after monster appeared, and more and more people were dying. They were being torn apart, just like it described in those articles. Blood sprayed everywhere, a small monster tearing into a poor patron not too far away. The young man's blood burst from his body, splashing onto Izuku's clothes. It smelled awful, and with the din echoing everywhere in the warehouse, it was nauseating.

Izuku was completely frozen, unable to move and inch. Mina was desperately tugging on his shoulder, shouting that they had to get out of here, but Izuku could barely hear her. One of the monsters, the bird, made eye contact with him, and he found himself drowning a horrible death in its eyes.

A harsh _SLAP_ knocked him back to reality.

"We need to get the _FUCK_ out of here, Izuku!" Mina screeched. "NOW!"

Izuku nodded, and the two bolted for the exits, the monsters bloodcurdling screams right behind them. Mina slammed herself against the doors, but it didn't budge. "SHIT!" she cried. "I think it's locked from the outside!" She began banging on the door. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"Not enough meat...just skin and bones..." was the only reply they received.

Izuku turned around, searching for anyway they could escape. He spotted a window high above their reach, but if they could somehow get up there...

"Follow me!" Izuku cried out, taking Mina's hand. The two sprinted towards the windows, Izuku explaining his plan as the remaining humans were being torn apart. "When we get there, I need you to use your acid to melt rungs for us to grip onto! We'll climb up to the window and get out of here!"

"I've never done that before!" Mina panicked, screaming as a demon rushed past her, tackling a young woman and tearing through her stomach to pull out her organs.

"You have to!" Izuku insisted.

"There's not enough time, Izuku!"

She was right, the demons would tear them apart long before they could make it.

He was scared. Scared shitless out of his mind.

But he had to keep Mina safe.

Like a hero would!

Suddenly, the bird demon took flight, swooping towards them, and it swiftly snatched Mina by her shoulders. The pink girl shrieked in fear as it carried her high up. It dropped her, but caught her again, letting out a cackle that suggested it was simply playing with its food!

"MINA!" Izuku cried out, before he felt something pulse inside him. He froze in place as he felt... _something_ trying to get inside him. It was an odd feeling he couldn't pin down. He heard something, a voice? Time slowed to a crawl, and his vision began to turn...red...

"What's...What's happening...?" he gasped, feeling unable to breath. He collapsed to his knees, clutching his chest tightly. It hurt! It fucking HURT!

"WHAT'S GOING OOOOOON?!" he screamed as he felt something _TEAR_ its way through his body, the pain was unbearable.

And suddenly, it was gone.

And it was replaced with a new feeling.

 **"I'm going..."**

Some of the demons stopped what they were doing, including the one holding Mina. The pink girl was staring at Izuku with complete shock and awe, and...maybe fear?

 **"I'm going..."**

Izuku stood up, breathing heavily. His whole vision was red, he was shaking...

And then he grinned.

 _ **"I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"**_

With a burst of speed, he rushed towards the nearest demon, his fingernails extending into grotesque claws. They cut through the demon's throat like butter, and the monster collapsed with its blood spraying everywhere. The demons stared at their fallen comrade, completely dumbstruck. Then they turned to look at Izuku, and one demon finally stepped forward.

 **"Damn trai-"**

His head was torn clean off before he could finish. Izuku roared and charged at the demons, slashing through them like nothing. One bit his leg, he crushed its spine. Another sliced open his belly, Izuku tore him in half. The tentacled demon shot its appendages towards him, two stabbing through his flesh. Izuku grunted but caught the remaining tentacles, holding them in place.

 **"Let go of me, you bastard!"** it bellowed.

Izuku snarled in response, and with a roar of defiance he _tore_ the tentacles apart, the demon howling in pain. Izuku rushed in, and the demon, in a last ditch effort to take down its attacker, opened its mouth in an attempt to swallow the formerly timid boy whole. Its wide maw was a black hole lined with rows upon rows of teeth, enough to deter even the most hardened of heroes.

But not Izuku.

He caught the creature by its jaws, preventing it from devouring him. It moaned and struggled to close its mouth, but Izuku's arms remained strong. Izuku grinned maliciously, and the demon felt something stirring in its belly it never thought itself capable of feeling.

 _Fear._

Izuku, with all the strength he could muster, ripped the monster's jaws apart, followed by the rest of its body. Sticky, greasy, yellow blood coated his body, but he paid no heed to it as he slammed the two halves onto the ground. Panting heavily, the crazed young man looked around for more lambs to slaughter.

"Izuku!"

Izuku heard Mina crying out to him, and he saw that the bird demon was flying towards the roof, towards the skylight.

 **"MINA!"**

Izuku felt something tear through his back, blood pouring out onto the floor, but he didn't care. With a flap of his newly granted wings, he gave chase to the bird demon, right as it broke through the skylight. The demon cackled and began to escape, calling over its shoulder, **"Just try to catch me, false one!"**

 **"I'm right here, dammit!"**

Izuku came from above, slamming his foot into the demon's skull with enough force to split it open. The demon began its crash course back to the ground, taking Mina along with it.

"HEEEELP!" she cried out. Izuku, with another flap of his wings, dove down. Reaching out, he just managed to grasp Mina's hand, pulling her safely into his arms. He landed gently on the ground, carrying Mina bridal style as he waded through the pools and pools of demon blood.

 **"Are you okay.."** he asked, almost meekly.

"Izu...ku..." Mina muttered, closing her eyes. "Thank...you..."

She had passed out, most likely due to the shock of it all. Izuku stared at her as she naturally buried herself into his chest. He felt his cheeks grow warm and he glanced away. **"I...I guess I should find a place to put you down..."**

It was then that he caught sight of himself in the mirrors.

The first thing he noticed was that he was now easily eight feet tall, at the very least. He noticed he wasn't wearing anything, his legs covered in black fur while his skin were shaded green. A tail curled itself around his waist, and two large, pitch black wings folded themselves against his body.

And his face...It was almost identical to all those stereotypical depictions of the devil, horns and all.

Izuku brought a hand up and ran it over his cheek. His eyes were wide and his mouth was twisted into a pained snarl. **"Am I...one of them..?"** he wondered out loud.

And then, without warning, everything went black.

...

When he had awoken, the sun was beginning to rise. The first thing he noticed was that he was covered in blood...Not human blood, human blood was red. This blood was a sticky, mustard yellow, and Izuku was quick to turn around and empty his stomach. A flash of pink entered his vision, and when he turned around he noticed Mina was propped against the wall, unconscious. Izuku stood up, his legs wobbling like Jell-O. He took a few cautionary steps towards Mina and knelt down to inspect her from up close.

She was safe...Thank God, she was safe.

He stood up again and began walking around the warehouse, trying to remember how he ended up here. 'What's going on?' he wondered. 'Why am I having a hard time remembering what happened?'

He tapped his chin in thought. "Mina invited me to go dancing, so I did, and-"

Something was approaching, FAST! He didn't know how, be he could sense it. Izuku rolled out of the way just in time as someone came crashing down with the clear intent to kill him.

"Perhaps you'll find peace in another life," All Might, the Symbol of Hope and Peace, grimly snarled, _"ONCE I PURGE THE MONSTER WITHIN YOU!"_

He lunged at Izuku, his hand preparing to strike. "Missouri...SMASH!"

Instinctively, Izuku raised his arms to defend himself, and ended up taking the full force of the blow. It hurt, like fucking hell! Izuku felt all his air and energy leave as he went skidding back until he slammed against the wall so hard it began to crack. But...he was still standing!

All Might seemed just as surprised. "I held back because you took the form of a child," he explained. "But even so...That attack should've knocked you straight off your feet!"

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" Izuku pleaded, collapsing on his hands and knees. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, he was totally afraid that he was going to die right now. "I'm not one of those monsters, I'm human!"

All Might wiped something from his mouth and grimaced. "I don't have time for your tricks, demon!" He started winding up his arm. "I promise I'll make this quick, I'll end you with full power!"

"P-Please, All Might!" Izuku sobbed, not being able to even comprehend what's going on. He pointed towards where Mina rested. "That girl, I was trying to save her, I swear!"

All Might didn't speak, and now he was right in front of Izuku. The world's greatest hero cocked his arm back, and Izuku knew that he was going to die.

The fist came crashing down.

 _"I want to be a hero!"_

Izuku had his eyes closed, and when he opened them, he saw that All Might had stopped his punch mid blow, a few inches from the quirkless boy's face. Realizing this might be his only chance, Izuku gulped and continued. "I...I've looked up to you ever since I was a little kid, I wanted to be a hero just like you, I wanted to be able to save people with a smile...I still do..." He glanced away, more tears coming out. "But I'm quirkless, I'm nothing special. But, I still kept hanging on to my dream, because all I want to do is save people...Even if my dream is impossible, I want to keep striving towards it." He gestured at Mina. "That girl, she's a friend of mine. I saved her from those monsters, I don't know how but I did! I...I want to keep saying people, n-no matter the cost!" He stood up and stared into All Might's eyes. "B-Because...that's what you would do, All Might!"

Slowly, a smile began to appear on the symbol of peace's face, that oh so familiar smile...That smile that inspired hope in so many people. All Might took his fist, and beat it against his heart. "My apologies, citizen!" he cried out, his entire tone changing. "You have nothing to worry about anymore...Because I am here-"

Suddenly, steam began to rise from the hero's body, much to his seeming panic and Izuku's confusion. "Um...All Might?" Izuku asked hesitantly, reaching towards the number one hero. "Are you-"

The steam cleared, and in All Might's place stood...

A friggin twig.

Izuku wanted to scream, he really did, but the toll of everything had taken him, and he couldn't even muster a sound.

The scrawny guy sighed and shook his head. "I suppose you're looking for an explanation, huh?" he assumed, before smirking. His voice was somber, much more melancholy than All Might's usual boisterous speech.

"I..I.."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Oh, um..." Izuku gulped. "Izuku Midoriya..."

"Izuku Midoriya..." the man repeated, before offering something akin to a smile. "So you wanna be a hero, huh?"

...

 **And that's the first chapter! I know it's a lot to unwrap but it'll get easier as time goes on, trust me. I hope Izuku's Devil form didn't seem "too edgy" (even though that's probably the point...), and I know at least a few of you are gonna be so confused... But I promise, this is just a set up to basically all the other plot threads, you know? Mina, All Might, Devil form, etc...**

 **Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Yo, this chapter has been reuploaded! Nothing has changed, there was just some technical difficulties to work out.)**

 **Wow! I did not expect this to blow up so fast! I wasn't planning on releasing this chapter until I finished writing chapters three and four, but because apparently you guys were waiting for A MHA/Devilman crossover I'll be here to deliver! This chapter is a little shorter than chapter one, but while chapter one mirrored Devilman Crybaby's first episode, this one focuses more on exposition. Anyway, go ahead and enjoy the chapter!**

 **...**

"So...you can only perform hero work for about three hours a day, and the rest of the time..." Izuku gulped and glanced at the scrawny man sitting next to him, who was apparently All Might's true form. "You look like this?" This was insane...All Might, in a sense, _wasn't_ All Might. The number one hero had sat him down and told him the truth: All Might was doing hero work on fumes.

All Might nodded. "You hit the nail right on the head, kid," he said. "The All Might that you see in the media, that's pretty just me flexing and trying to look buff, you know?"

Izuku considered that, and drew up a mental comparison of the two differing forms. The All Might he was familiar with was a complete mountain of a man, and easily weighted over five hundred pounds at the very least...What sat beside him couldn't weigh more than one hundred ten, at most.

All Might caught the odd look the Quirkless boy was giving him and groaned, running a hand through his spiky, messy hair. "I get that it's hard to believe and requires a lot of mental stretching, but it's all true, kid."

Izuku's cheeks turned bright red, and he immediately waved his arms around frantically in apology. "T-That's not it at all, I swear!" he denied, shaking his head. "O-Of course I believe you!"

All Might watched as the boy continued to plead his case, and he smirked in amusement. This kid...he definitely wasn't a heartless demon. No way they could be this...awkward. It was kind of refreshing to see, if he were being honest with himself. He held up his hand, and Izuku quieted down.

"Sorry..." the meek student apologized, training his eyes on his clasped hands.

All Might shook his head and gently patted Izuku's shoulder. "Don't be," he assured, "you're perfectly fine. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have doubted you, young Midoriya..."

"..." Izuku didn't respond, he didn't know _how_ to respond. The events of the previous night still raced past him, leaving him only able to pick out snippets. One thing that did stand out was after the bloodbath had ended, and he had caught a reflection of himself... In that moment he wasn't Izuku Midoriya: the worthless and quirkless Deku. He was something that up until this point was only known as a dark web conspiracy theory...

A demon.

"I'd appreciate that you don't tell anyone about me, young Midoriya," All Might said. "Only a select few know the truth of the matter, if people were to learn that this is who I truly am...I fear they would begin to lose hope, and villainy would rapidly rise back up again."

Izuku silently nodded. "I won't tell anybody," he vowed.

"Good."

The two sat there in silence, watching from across the street of the warehouse as the police thoroughly investigated the carnage. Bodies (or more accurately: body parts) were wheeled out of the building, and even from across the street Izuku was smacked by the reek of blood. He glanced towards a trashcan a few feet away from where he sat, where his hoodie now resided. It had soaked in most of the blood that Izuku had spilled, so it was safe for him to walk around without it.

To bad he could still feel that yellow goop in his imagination...

"Demons exist." he stated, not really speaking to All Might, but saying it more as a way to explain what the hell had happened.

"..." All Might nodded solemnly. "Yes." he answered gravely. "They do."

"And am I...?" Izuku trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. He didn't want to hear it, yet he knew he had to. He needed to know what he had become.

"It's hard to say," replied the number one hero, with a shrug. "Surely you've noticed the changes of your body. You feel stronger, faster, more focused, don't you?"

It was true, Izuku noted. He peeked down his shirt, observing the chiseled muscles that DEFINITELY weren't there before.

"And you took my Missouri Smash, and still remained standing." All Might chuckled and shook his head. "I can count the number of times that has happened on one hand, young Midoriya." He turned to look at the young boy, frowning. "...You said you're quirkless, correct?"

Izuku nodded hesitantly.

All Might shook his head again and slouched down. "And you still want to be a hero, huh?" he muttered, before sitting up straight. "Yes, it is obvious that demonic blood flows through you, you _were_ possessed by a demon-"

"P-POSSESSED?!" Izuku squeaked, eyes bulging out of his sockets.

All Might ignored him and stroked his chin in thought. "And yet...you still have the heart of a human," he concluded. "A hybrid of some kind, possibly the first ever recorded."

"Re-Recorded..?" Izuku felt his heart drop. Did...did the police know about him? Was he going to be taken away?

All Might blinked, and then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "My apologies, young Midoriya, I didn't mean it like that. Your secret is safe, I have a close friend in the police force who can pull a few strings, and erase all traces back to you. You can go back to living a normal life."

Izuku nodded, but looked down dejectedly. "I...I don't want a normal life, though..." he murmured. "I want to be a hero...I want to help people. I can't just go back to school and put all of this behind me..."

"You're dead set on that, huh?" All Might sighed and looked back at the police. "I don't know if that's possible, kid... Perhaps you can pass of your new demonic power as a quirk, but only for a short time. Here's a secret, kid: Most pro heroes, specifically the ones who have been in the business for awhile, the ones who teach at U.A...they know demons exist. And we've worked very hard to keep them hidden from the public. If people knew demons existed, they would descend into chaos, so we pros deal with them in the shadows. If the pros found out about you, they would kill you. Unlike me, most won't be willing to hear out your plea. If you attend U.A., you'll be surrounded by people who are training to someday kill you. Plus, do you even know how to control your power?"

"I don't even know how I got it..." Izuku confessed.

"Like I said, kid, you were possessed." All Might informed, narrowing his eyes. "Demons don't have a physical form, they need a host in order to roam this world. It's especially dangerous if someone with a powerful quirk gets possessed: the human loses their humanity, and the demon has not only its own power, but the power of its host as well. And yet, somehow, the demon who tried to possess you failed. It's still in there somewhere, but your humanity is still intact." He smiled humorlessly. "The body of a devil and the heart of a human...A devilman."

"Devilman..." Izuku repeated to himself.

Suddenly, a flash of pink caught his eye, and Izuku's focus went back to the warehouse, and he saw a familiar girl get wheeled out of the front doors in a stretcher.

"Mina!" Izuku cried out, jumping to his feet. 'She's okay,' he realized, tears of relief threatening to spill out as a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. 'She's okay...Thank God.'

The pink girl heard Izuku's call, and she turned her head towards the boy's direction. He couldn't see her expression, but he hesitantly waved. Mina did not wave back, and an officer in a trench coat approached her, and the two began to have a hushed conversation as Mina was wheeled towards a waiting ambulance.

Izuku felt a wave of disappointment, and with a heavy sigh he sat back down.

"You saved that girl's life," All Might assumed, and Izuku nodded. "All those demons...you killed them because she was in danger."

"I...I think so," Izuku answered. "It's all still...very fast."

"Sounds like a hero to me, young Midoriya."

Izuku felt something else wash over him, and with wide eyes he turned to face All Might, who greeted his surprise with a sincere smile. "I...I..."

"Even if you only saved one life, it made all the difference for that girl." All Might patted Izuku's shoulder and nodded. "You have a hero's instinct inside of you, kid...Which is why it pains me to see that the gift you've received could not be accepted by others..." All Might clenched his fists and bared his teeth. "It's frustrating, but without control over your power...you can't hope to make it to U.A.."

"Then..." Izuku gulped. "T-T-Teach me!"

"What?" All Might asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Teach me how to control it!" Izuku explained, more confidently. "I...I want to learn how to control it! I-I-I want to go to U.A., and become the world's greatest hero!"

Before All Might could even fathom a reply, the police officer in the trench coat approached the two, a small smile on his face despite the circumstances. "All Might," he greeted with a nod.

All Might returned the nod, standing up. "Tsukauchi."

"A-All Might!" Izuku exclaimed, eyes darting from one man to the other. "T-This man knows who you really are?"

All Might nodded and gestured to the officer. "This is Naomasa Tsukauchi, Tokyo's finest officer," the number one hero introduced. "He's one of the few who knows my true nature, and he's the officer who will be making sure no one knows of your devil transformation. He's a damn good friend to have."

Tuskauchi smiled earnestly and bowed towards Izuku. "Hello, Midoriya," he greeted, "I can assure you that your secret is safe with us. No one will ever know what took place here, we're already writing a cover up." He sighed and looked back at the warehouse. "A crazed gang who didn't have a single member who could control their quirk. Mina Ashido is the only survivor. It's a stretch, but with no other explanation the public will buy it."

"I-Is she alright?" Izuku wondered, twiddling his thumbs.

Tsukauchi nodded. "She'll be just fine, she has no major injuries and will be admitted into the nearest hospital for inspection." His face turned grim, suddenly. "She doesn't remember what happened here."

"Y-You mean...she has amnesia?" Izuku breathed out.

"No, not quite." Tsukauchi elaborated. "The mind is a powerful thing, Midoriya, and it has many methods on how to deal with a sudden traumatic amount of stress. Ashido seems to be repressing the memories of last night, she can't recall a single thing that has happened." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's probably for the best, too...Poor girl, she's much too young to have witnessed a demon attack like that. Blocking it out is the only reasonable way she has to cope."

"So...she doesn't remember me..." For some reason, Izuku felt disappointed by this assumption...Call it naive, but he had felt a connection with Mina before the demons attacked, it was depressing to think that it was all gone now.

"Don't worry about it, Midoriya," Tsukauchi comforted him. "We told her that you were the boy who found her and called us. You're still a hero to her, even if she doesn't know you..."

'In the end, I kept her safe,' Izuku realized, finding some comfort in that thought. 'She's alive, and that's what really matters.'

"Thank you..." he whispered.

"However," All Might warned, crossing his arms together, "I'd discourage you from visiting or attempting to contact her, young Midoriya. We can't have you accidentally triggering those hidden memories and exposing yourself, this is about your protection just as much as it is about hers."

"That's right," Tsukauchi agreed. "Ashido will attend therapy for this, but not to remember what exactly happened. Rather, to accept that something did happen and be able to move on with her life. You understand that, right?"

"I do," Izuku answered. Truly, he did. Their logic made perfect sense.

Still, he really wished things could've been different...

"Good." Tsukauchi cleared his throat. "We got a hold of your mother, Midoriya, she'll be meeting you at the police station." He smiled apologetically. "They'll need you to fill out a statement, especially since you've been out of home since last night."

Izuku felt himself sweat. How was he going to explain this to the police? Much less his mom!

"Thankfully," Tsukauchi continued, reaching into his coat and pulling out a few papers, "I've gone out of my way to prepare a cover story for you! If you'll allow me to drive you to the station, we can look over it together."

Izuku's mouth fell open. 'HOW DID HE DO THAT SO FAST?!' he mentally screamed.

"You two get that done," All Might suggested, turning to leave. "I need to get going."

"Wait!" Izuku suddenly cried, surprising both the number one hero and himself. All Might turned around and waited for the devilman to speak

"T-Teach me how to control my power!" Izuku begged, falling to his knees and bowing. "I'm pleading with you! I want to control my power, I want to be a hero, I want to go to U.A., but I can't do it without your help! I-I-I might accidentally lose control, and someone could get hurt! So please, help me, All Might!"

All Might stared down at Izuku with wide eyes for several moments, stunned. This boy, this human with the body of a demon, was on his knees with his face pressed into the ground. How badly he wanted to be a hero...

All Might thought back to when he was about to kill Izuku, thinking he was another mindless demon. He remembered what the boy had said, how he wanted to save people with a smile on his face. He wanted to be a hero...not for money, not for fame, not even for the so called 'thrill'. He simply wanted to save people.

He had saved Mina Ashido's life, even with a demon raging inside him.

'This kid...' he thought to himself.

But at the same time, was it worth the risk? This strange hybrid of demon and human was unheard of, could such a creation exist in the world of heroes? Could it truly keep itself under control? It would have to, because if it didn't...

The boy would surely die.

It was a huge risk, this boy was practically begging to put his life on the line.

But...wasn't that the point of being a hero?

Pros were always risking their lives, that's the true test of a hero, All Might believed.

And this boy...he had the same ideals.

All Might concentrated into flexing his muscles, and he slowly transformed into his muscular form, and picked up the boy by the end of his shirt.

"With conviction like that, how could I possibly say no?" All Might exclaimed, setting Izuku on his feet.

Izuku looked up at his hero, unable to believe what he had heard. "Y-You mean it?" he gasped.

"Of course, young Midoriya!" All Might assured, laughing wholeheartedly as he slapped the boy on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "I'll turn you into the greatest hero this world has ever seen, mark my words!" All Might leaned in, his smile turning downwards slightly. "I warn you, though, it'll be hard. I can only teach you so much, but the rest is your own work, you understand? And if the teachers find out about your demonic side, I can't promise that I'll be able to protect you. If you can accept that, then I will take you as my protege."

The thought of being found out was terrifying, but Izuku wasn't going to let that stop him. Nodding, he said, "I accept, All Might! I won't let you down!"

"That's the spirit, my boy!" All Might praised, before jerking his thumb toward Tsukauchi. "Now, you best get to the police station with Tsukauchi, wouldn't want to keep your mother wa- BLARGH!"

All Might's mouth spewed out a lot of blood, causing him to revert back to his true form. Izuku panicked and darted around his new mentor, asking if he was alright.

Tsukauchi watched this with an amused smirk, before turning back to the warehouse and frowning. This was the third demon attack this month, the tenth within the past three. He couldn't ignore it, demon attacks were rising, and most were connected to these strange Sabbath parties. Try as they might, though, the police were unsuccessful in shutting them down.

They had to do something, he realized. Tsukauchi dared not think about what would happen if demons were to overrun Tokyo. And not just the city, but soon the country...and then after that?

He glanced back at All Might and Izuku, his eyes fixing on the young boy. Maybe...maybe that boy was the answer to their problems.

Maybe he was the next symbol of peace this world needed.

...

A few days had passed, and Izuku walked down the streets towards the beach All Might had asked him to meet him at. Apparently this would be Izuku's first day of training, and not that he wanted to sound arrogant, but...he already felt pretty great! His new body was absurd! He found out that the muscles weren't just for show, the devilman found out that he could lift his couch well off the ground. During school days, he noticed that he was much taller than he had been before, towering over some students he had been around the same height as just days ago. Kacchan was the first to notice the obvious differences, but Izuku found it a little easier to ignore his berating. Obviously the Explosion-user wasn't happy with Izuku's sudden transformation, but eventually he stopped hounding the former victim, opting to instead glare at him whenever they passed by one another.

The biggest change he had noticed was his appetite. Uzuku was never much of an 'eater', he simply ate his fill and called it good, but now...It was like nothing was enough! He deduced that it was his stomach trying to catch up with his massive body change, and his mother caught on quickly. Meals that used to be two average plates were now several times that, as Izuku always slammed his dish down and politely asked for another when he was done.

But just because he was getting used to his body didn't mean he was ready to control his new power...No, he wasn't stupid. His mind always flashed back to that night at the warehouse, and he remembered what it felt like tearing his claws through flesh, feeling warm blood coat him as he did so. Even though he was killing demons...Izuku shuddered at the thought of doing that to a normal person.

He would control this power, and he'd use it to become the world's greatest hero and beat back the demons that threatened it!

'Mina...'

Izuku stopped. He hadn't seen the pink skinned girl since she had been put into the back of the ambulance, and in order to honor All Might and Tsukauchi, he hadn't attempted to contact her. He had thought about it, and she wasn't hard to find on social media, but at the end of the day he left her alone. Despite the friendship he had built with the girl, she didn't remember, it felt wrong to try to start it again.

Still...he missed her. But at least she was safe, that was ultimately what mattered. Shaking his head, Izuku continued towards his destination.

When he reached the beach, his jaw dropped. He had heard about Dagobah Beach's pollution problem, but this...This was insane!

Mountains of trash littered the entire coast from one end to another, almost leaving no grain of sand uncovered. It was...heartbreaking to see. Izuku knew that Dagobah used to be a beautiful tourist location, but thanks to ocean currents and illegal dumping, it was a shell of its former self.

Izuku spotted All Might sitting on a fridge in his muscular form, waiting for the devilman to arrive. The number one hero spotted Izuku and waved to him. "Young Midoriya, over here!" he called over, and Izuku hurried to his mentor's side. Once there, All Might hopped off the fridge and gazed at the mountains surrounding them. "Awful to look at, isn't it?" he asked, his smile faltering for a few moments. "This place used to be so beautiful, my parents took me here all the time when I was a little boy." He chuckled and patted Izuku's back. "Which is why we're going to clean it all up!"

Izuku blinked. "C-Clean all of it?" he stuttered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the literal mountain in front of them. "B-But that's impossible!"

"Ha-Hah, relax!" All Might assured him. "Entrance exams aren't for another ten months, we have plenty of time. You know, hero work isn't all about saving people and fighting villains...you have to help the community too!" To prove his point, All Might placed his hand on the top of the fridge and with no effort, flattened it like it was paper. "Besides, it'll be good for training your body!"

"M-My body?" Izuku repeated, confused. "B-But, my body is already in excellent shape, isn't it? Isn't it kind of pointless to 'train' it?"

All Might crossed his arms. "Are you foolish enough to think of that body as yours?" he asked.

"W-What?"

All Might shook his head. "You may have that body, yes, but in truth it is the demon's. We'll have to make it yours, and in order to do that we'll have to rework it from the bottom up! Besides, it'll help you build discipline. As one with demon blood, you're naturally gonna act on aggressive instinct and lose control." He smirked. "I'm sure over the past few days you must've noticed a piece of that?"

He had, in fact, though he didn't want to admit it. Izuku had felt himself drawn towards more...unsavory behavior, and he had started to look at the girls in his school much, _much_ differently than before.

"Well, with discipline, you'll be able to control that in time!" All Might continued. "Think of the demon as a bad habit, okay? We're going to try to break that habit, and to do that we'll have to get you focused on other, more healthy behaviors. The end-goal here is that by disciplining your mind and body, it'll be easier to control your demonic side, and you'll be able to utilize its power without having to fully transform. That way, your secret remains safe, and you'll just be registered with having a strength-enhancing quirk." He stroked his chin and nodded to himself. "I know! We'll call it 'Super Power'! Ha-ha!" Suddenly blood spewed from his mouth, and he was once again stuck in his scrawny body. Clearing his throat, All Might turned his back to Izuku and placed his hands on his hips. "But enough of that. We have only ten months to clean this beach, so we're going to have to start right now!"

All Might strolled over to the trash pile, and with one hand he ripped out a bathroom sink, and casually tossed it to Izuku. "Here, catch!"

Before Izuku could even register what had happened, his arms shot out like they were acting on their own. He caught it effortlessly, the porcelain cracking around his hands. The devilman stared at his catch with awe, hardly able to comprehend how he accomplished it.

"See? Now you're getting the hang of it!" All Might praised, giving his protege a thumbs up. "There's plenty more where that came from, young Midoriya. Let's get cleaning!"

And so began Izuku's ten months of absolute hell.

...

It was the morning of the exams, which would begin in about two hours. But before she could head over there, Mina Ashido was stuck in Mr. Kinoshita's office, a therapist the police had recommended ten months ago after the 'blackout', as the police and doctors called it. He was a nice enough man, Mina felt like she could trust him. Though the face he had a pigeon head was a little off-putting, but considering what Mina's quirk had done to her appearance she felt like it was not her place to judge.

"I had the dream again last night."

"Hm? Would you mind describing it to me, Mina?"

Her black and yellow eyes narrowed, and she glanced up at the ceiling. "Like usual, it was just flashing colors, you know? And...I remember seeing these black shapes, with large pointy teeth, and they were surrounding me...and I felt scared..."

"That's just natural, you went through a traumatic experience, Mina."

"You guys said I repressed it, right? Shouldn't we, like, I don't know...working on getting me to remember it all?"

"I don't believe that would be wise, Mina. From the police reports I got my hands on, it's best you don't go off trying to remember."

Mina frowned. "That's comforting," she muttered sarcastically.

"Would you keep describing the dream for me, Mina?"

"Right, right...And then, I felt very...warm."

"Warm?"

"It was really comfortable, Mr. Kinoshita. I felt, like, safe, you know? And everything was green and warm..."

"Green?"

Mina bit her lip. "Is green supposed to mean something?"

Mr. Kinoshita leaned forward. "You know, today is U.A.'s entrance exams, you've been very adamant on applying. How are you feeling knowing it's today?"

"Honestly?" Mina pondered for a few seconds. "I'm scared, man...Not of failure, nah, we all know I'm too cool to fail." She chuckled briefly, before the mood grew serious once more. "I'm scared...of what the world will be like once I'm learning how to save it."

"You survived a frightening villain attack, Mina, you have every right to be scared, and yet you're still applying...Why?"

Exactly. Why? Mina had been asking herself that question for the past ten months, and every time she asked she was never able to come up with an answer.

Until today.

"That morning when they were getting me out of that warehouse...I saw a boy waving at me. He didn't look like much, but he looked so damn relieved to see me. I learned that he was the one who found me and called the police, and, well..." Her cheeks turned faintly lilac. "I never told him 'thank you', and I guess...being a hero is my way of trying to thank him."

"Well, I'm afraid that we're out of time, Mina..." Mr. Kinoshita sighed, but he gave a small smile. "I hope everything works out for you, young one. You've made a lot of progress to come this far, I'm very proud of you."

Mina couldn't help but smile at the man's praise. She stood up and bowed. "Thank you, sir," she said, before stepping out of his office. She found her mother waiting for her outside, and the two wordlessly drove towards U.A. Academy.

Eventually her mother attempted to make conversation before quickly realizing Mina's mind was elsewhere.

That boy...

She couldn't forget that look on his face. It was like he was about to cry out of sheer joy.

It made her blush, if she was going to be honest.

She wanted to meet him again, and thank him for helping her. There was a chance she would've died there if she wasn't found, and the possibility of that was frightening. Even more so considering that she couldn't recall anything.

And she had tried, several times. Sometimes the briefest of moments would surface, but nothing that showed her what happened.

It was odd, having that void in her head.

But that was the past, and this was the present.

She was going to become a hero, she vowed. And when she did she was going to find that boy, and thank him for helping her.

And for caring for her.

...

 **Oh, you thought Mina was gonna be the one aware of Izuku's secret? Sorry to disappoint! But seriously, repression is a serious psychological issue and I will be doing my best to treat it as such; you're not getting the same Mina Ashido that's in canon. Of course, her personality won't be altered TOO much, but she's definitely going to have problems she'll need to deal with. Honestly it's very easy to change a character's personality to fit the setting, it's NOT easy to do it in a believable way, so this'll be veeeery interesting. I've noticed some of you are wondering about Izuku's appearance. Yes, he has changed. He's definitely ripped, and he's definitely taller. However, since no one other than Bakugo has seen Izuku before, it's not something I feel the need to really dive into, and Bakugo is taking a back seat for this story; I want to focus primarily on the characters tagged in the summary. Mina is Izuku's obvious love interest, All Might is, well...All Might, and Aizawa is going to play a HUGE role when he's eventually introduced. After that, I suppose Kirishima and Todoroki come next in terms of importance.**

 **Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, I don't really have anything to say right now, so... Go ahead and enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

 **...**

U.A. was...well, it was certainly a hell of a lot bigger than it looked on the pamphlet. The whole school towered over the approaching students, as if it was saying to them, "This is where heroes go to train and dreams go to die."

...maybe that was a little too pessimistic, but Izuku couldn't shake away the nervous knot that was building in his gut. In all his life, the devilman never would've believed that he would be standing at the school gates, getting ready to take his entrance exam. It all seemed like a crazy dream... Yeah, a dream. Any moment now he'd wake up and discover that the past ten months had just been one elaborate dream his lonely, depressed brain had somehow fabricated. No All Might, no ten months of hauling garbage, no crazy devil powers...

No Mina.

Maybe he died in that rave, his body crushed between a monster's teeth. Maybe this was his own purgatory? Was he destined to stand outside these gates forever, so close to entering but being unable to make the few final steps. Several students passed by, some giving him odd looks. He guessed he was a strange site. Not because he was nervous, no, you'd have to be one ballsy bastard to NOT be shitting your pants.

They were probably catching on to the fact that Izuku's body...wasn't his body.

Oh, sure, he had been training for ten months to try to make it his own, but he was still partially unsure. All Might had done his best, but by the end of it all he had told Izuku that the rest was up to him.

All Might wasn't going to be there to stop him if he lost control during the exam.

Sometimes, Izuku felt like he was watching a movie with himself as the star. He wasn't really _in_ his own body, he was simply watching it do its own thing, without any of his input. It was one of the most unsettling experiences of Izuku's life...there was a fucking _demon_ laying dormant inside his body, just waiting for its chance to come out and play. Izuku felt it attempting to claw its way outside his body every single day, and it was only thanks to All Might's teachings that he was able to keep it under wraps.

'Deep breaths, Izuku...' he reminded himself, closing his eyes. Inhale...hold...exhale...repeat.

The clawing wavered, if only slightly.

It would be enough, however.

The real challenge would be actually using his power while keeping it under control. If anyone saw his true devil form it would be over, and even worse, All Might's reputation would be ruined forever. It was official, Izuku had to pass with flying colors, he couldn't let All Might down...and he'd have to do it while holding back nearly all of his power.

It was frustrating at times. His power was like boiling water that he was trying to keep from escaping the lid, constantly fighting to let itself be shown. During their training sessions, Izuku almost felt like that if he went full strength, he could _tear_ All Might apart. It would be so easy...his claws digging into the man's scalp, twisting himself over the pro and ripping off all the skin and bone.

The first time he dreamed that, Izuku woke up screaming, his whole bed drenched with his sweat.

He avoided the beach like the plague for several days until he was finally able to confront All Might once more. He had told the number one hero about the dream, and it pained him when All Might called off their training session for the day. The day after that, he worked Izuku three times as hard, telling him that they wouldn't be leaving the beach until he got his demonic side under control.

At first, they focused solely on his arms. All Might, while not revealing the full nature of his quirk, had explained to Izuku that he could channel his strength to different parts of his body, like his arms for example. "A good way to conserve your power for when you truly need it," the pro hero had stated.

It had been extremely difficult to do, in fact it took about four months to accomplish the simple task of punching with his power, but not giving in to the transformation. For Izuku, his power was all or nothing, devil mode or regular, quirkless boy. But All Might was stupidly patient, and after four months Izuku was finally able to throw a powered-punch without transforming. It was honest to God the most amazing feeling Izuku had in a long time, and he was finally beginning to feel like maybe he could make his demonic powers work!

And then he was told to do it again.

Even though he knew he could do it, it still required a lot of concentrating, and Izuku's biggest fear was that the exams would keep dialing up the pressure and he would end up losing his focus. At best, he would fail and move on. At worst, a pro was going to stab him in the back when he wasn't looking.

All Might's warning about walking into a place where everyone was going to want to kill him seemed all too real now. He was WAY out of his league here! Everyone had their whole lives to master their quirks, Izuku trained with a power not even fully his for less than a year! Even though a demon's strength was on par with the strongest of strength-enhancing quirks, the freckled boy was still at a huge disadvantage. He could run fast, jump high, and punch hard, but would that be enough to trump experience?

While his confident, oh so gung-ho demon side screamed _YES!,_ Izuku knew he would need to use his head and keep his mind calm if he was going to get through the day.

His mind flashed back to earlier that morning, right after he had finally finished cleaning the entirety of Dagobah Beach.

 _"You did splendid, young Midoriya!" All Might praised in his muscular form, gesturing towards the now spotless shoreline. "Look at this place! You met my expectations and blew straight through them! That, my boy, is the true calling of a hero." He patted Izuku's shoulder, and the boy felt a rare surge of pride in himself. "The key to being a true hero is finding your limits and surpassing them, that is the meaning of Plus Ultra." His smile only grew. "I know you'll embody those words, young Midoriya...In time, you'll be a great champion of the world."_

 _"All Might..." Izuku gasped, unable to contain his huge, dopey grin. He nodded furiously. "I promise, I won't let your training go to waste!"_

 _"As long as you try your hardest, that's all I could as for." All Might turned towards the rising sun and sighed. "But this is only just the beginning, my boy...From here it'll an uphill battle. You'll always be at a natural disadvantage, never able to show the world the full potential of your strength. It's unfair, but that's just how it has to work."_

 _Izuku nodded, stone-faced. "I understand," he replied. "It's frustrating, being forced to hold myself back...If I went all out, I could easily outclass every other student, maybe even some of the pros, but..." He blinked, and immediately began shaking his head frantically. "T-That's not what I-I meant! I didn't mean to sound cocky, I swear."_

 _"It's fine," All Might assured coolly, not taking his eyes off of the sun. "It isn't cocky if you can back it up. Only we know how powerful you truly are, young Midoriya, and there's no doubt that at full strength you'd be almost impossible to defeat, that's just the natural strength of a demon. But strength has nothing against cunning and wit, my boy. You'll need that too."_

 _"I'll try my best."_

 _"Good." Steam began to rise from the number one hero's body, and he deflated back to his true form. All Might finally turned to face his protege, his face void of mirth. "A few hours from now, you'll be facing your first real battle since the night you were first possessed. It may be a test, but don't let that fool you. If you lose control, you're dead. If you don't use your power, you fail...and might also end up dead. I won't be able to help you, all I can do is watch from afar. I know you're still not fully used to channeling only a fraction of your power, but as long as you keep calm I know you'll succeed."_

 _"I won't fail." Izuku growled, gaze hardening._

 _"Heh...nice spunk, kid," All Might complimented. "You're becoming more confident the longer you have the body of a demon."_

 _"O-Oh..." Izuku squeaked, gulping. "Y-You really think so?"_

 _All Might just stared at Izuku blankly, before he suddenly burst into laughter a few moments later. "You crack me up, young Midoriya!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Then, to himself he added, "Never let your human side go..."_

"Deku."

A familiar bark broke through Izuku's thoughts, and he turned around, his face even. "Kacchan."

The two former childhood friends stared each other down, neither flinching from the other's glare. Ever since Izuku's transformation, Bakugo had laid off his bullying to a degree, but the hot blood between them was just as present as ever. When the Explosion-user realized that Izuku was actually going to try out for U.A. alongside him, the divide between them became larger than ever. Bakugo...he had been so _angry_ when he had found out, it was honestly kind of depressing.

It was like the strings had finally been cut, and Izuku wasn't going to ever get his childhood friend back. And truthfully...it hurt.

But he couldn't let that slow him down now.

The two continued their staring contest, till Bakugo finally scoffed and glanced away. He walked forward, bumping his shoulder against his former friend and sending his back a few steps. "Just stay out of my way, got it?"

As he walked away, Izuku felt something stir inside him...anger. Taking a deep breath and quelling the feeling, he calmly said to Bakugo's back, "Just as long as you stay out of mine, Kacchan."

Bakugo stopped, and he whipped his head back towards Izuku, teeth bared and eyes blazing. He looked like he was about to yell something, but after a few moments he simply growled and stormed off, leaving Izuku alone.

Izuku stared after the bully, and while he looked calm on the outside, on the inside he was freaking the hell out.

'HOLY CRAP DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT?!' he internally shrieked.

Well, he was off to a great start...

While he had no doubt that he could take Bakugo on in a brawl now, Izuku still didn't want to draw too much attention to himself.

'I'm dead, aren't I?' he groaned, face palming. 'I just hope I don't have to be anywhere near Kacchan for the rest of the day...'

As it turned out, for Present Mic's grand speech they were sitting right fucking next to each other.

Internally dying, Izuku slammed his face into the desk, wishing he could just disappear.

...

For a guy with his own radio show and a number of awards, Mina Ashido didn't expect Present Mic to have _such_ low charisma! Seriously, at this point the guy was just beating a dead horse, trying to hype up the potential students who _clearly_ woke up too early for that shit. The pink skinned girl yawned and rested her head against her fist, trying to keep herself propped up so she looked like she was somewhat interested. She knew what he was talking about was important but _come on!_ Would it kill the guy to just be blunt about what they had to do?!

Yawning, Mina glanced around and observed the other students. They looked just as bored, just as tired...well, except that curly haired boy in the front, he seemed to be taking good notes.

Wait a second.

Mina blinked, and glanced once again at the boy just a few seats below her. Why did he seem so...familiar? That green hair...could it be..?

"NOW, EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" Present Mic shouted, spreading his arms wide. "THE ENTRANCE EXAM IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

Wait, what?!

Mina felt her blood run cold. He was already done?! But she hadn't heard a word he said! Mina cried out in frustration and angrily beat herself over the head with her fists. 'Dammit, Ashido!' she cursed. 'Why are you always like this?'

"You weren't paying attention too, huh Ashido?"

Mina turned to her right and sighed. "Did you get any of that, Kirishima?" she asked her horn buddy sheepishly.

The spiky red-haired boy snickered, "Nope."

Mina playfully shoved her middle school friend, giving him a mock frown. "You know, you can at least TRY to be helpful!"

Kirishima shrugged and jerked his thumb to the kid who was sitting next to him, a boy with a raven's head. He looked kinda intimidating, and he paid the two no mind as he began collecting his belongings, stuffed them into his back and left. "But that guy filled me in on the details," he explained. "So your card has your battle center, right? That's where you're heading."

Mina did notice the card she had been given when she entered the school, and looking at it revealed she was at Center B...for boy.

No one except her would ever laugh at that joke.

"So like, the basic gist of is that there are all these fake villains we gotta take out that are worth different points," said Kirishima, "three kinds, in fact. There's a fourth one that's worth zero points for some reason, Present Mic told us to just avoid that one..." He scratched his chin and glanced up. "Huh...I wonder what he meant by that."

Mina shrugged. "Who knows, who cares?" she muttered, before glancing down at the card her horn buddy was holding. "So where are you supposed to be?"

The two had gone to the same middle school, but had hardly even noticed each other. Which was strange, considering how close they were now. Okay, maybe not _close_ close, but ten months really changed people.

Especially when she had apparently almost died...

"Center D," Kirishima replied.

D...for dog.

Mina frowned. She really needed to get a grip.

"Looks like we won't be testing together," the pink girl sighed. She quickly perked back up and held out her fist. "Let's do our best, Kirishima! We'll get into U.A. and the whole damn world will know our names!"

"Now you're talking!" Kirishima smirked, bumping Mina's fist with his own. "We're going straight to the top!"

After hyping each other up, the two friends parted ways, heading towards the changing rooms. Mina sighed as she peeled off her sailor uniform. She couldn't believe she had actually come this far...She couldn't believe she _convinced_ herself she had come this far.

Even though she could not remember that night, it _still_ happened. She still nearly lost her life to a bunch of crazed villains, she _should've_ lost her life if she was being honest with herself. She had never told anyone, but the supposed events of that night felt...off.

The story she was given was this: A gang of crazy thugs with no idea how to control their quirks infiltrated a rave she had been attending, and had killed every person attending...except her. The next morning, a boy happened to stumble across the scene and call the police, and she was taken to a hospital. Fast forward ten months, and here she was.

It smelled like bullshit.

She was thankful for the boy who found her, of course. She had no idea what could've happened if she had just been left there, but the rest of the story...some things just didn't seem to add up. Mina wasn't the brightest student back in junior high, but she wasn't dumb, and she had ten months to think it over.

By all logic, she _shouldn't_ have survived.

The police found her _propped_ against a wall, unconscious but for the most part, unharmed.

If she really was the survivor of a massacre, shouldn't she have had _some_ kind of injury other than the bizarre scratches on her shoulders? Or at the very least, _not_ have been found in a spot she was almost certain she couldn't have naturally ended up in. No, she was _planted_ there. Everyone else dead, except her, _propped_ against a fucking wall.

Which left her with only two conclusions.

Either one of the villains had taken pity on her, unlikely as that was, or...

Someone saved her.

And she didn't even have a face to associate with that act.

She suddenly noticed how light-headed she had become, how tight her chest felt. Her breathing was uneven, her eyes watery. The whole world felt like it was spinning, it was out of her control!

Where was she?! What the fuck was happening?!

Shit, shit, SHIT! Mr. Kinoshita warned her about this! She was thinking about what had happened, she tried to remember everything.

She couldn't.

And it scared her.

According to her memories, that night didn't exist, it _couldn't_ exist!

She couldn't hear anything, her head was roaring.

Tears streamed down her face.

Why was her chest hurting?

Why couldn't she breathe?!

Fucking hell, was that sobbing she was hearing coming from _herself?_

Mina leaned against a wall and slid down, squeezing her eyes shut and clasping her palms over her ears.

'Don't think about it,' she begged herself. 'Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it!'

She hated these kind of moments.

She hated how small and helpless she felt.

Was this how she felt that night? Was it really so fucking traumatic she had to fucking _force_ herself to forget it even happened?!

And now she was training to fight those kind of guys...

What the hell was she thinking?!

Was it too late to back out?!

Why was she so _fucking useless?!_

'Think green...' she tried telling herself. 'Think green, think green...'

The color green was calming, for some reason. She didn't know why, but usually it was the only thing that ended her panic attacks.

'Think green, think green..'

"Hey, are you okay?"

Mina opened her eyes and glanced up and saw...a floating pair of bra and panties.

"I...I..."

"Hey, it's okay..." the voice whispered gently, and she felt a hand rub up and down her arm, even though nothing was there.

It took her a moment to realize the girl was invisible.

"I'm Tooru Hagakure," the invisible girl introduced herself, her voice friendly, kind, and soothing. "What's your name?"

"M-Mina Ashido..." Mina whimpered, sniffling.

She could somehow tell the girl was smiling. "Are you nervous about the exam?" Tooru asked.

"Ah...kinda..." Mina croaked. "That's...that's not what this is..." She shook her head and looked down. "I-I'm so sorry, I'm not usually like this..."

"Hey, I get it, really." Tooru assured, her hand moving towards Mina's back.

It was then that Mina noticed the color of Tooru's underwear.

Green.

The pink skinned girl hiccuped, and without even thinking she threw her arms around Tooru, beginning to quietly sob.

Tooru simply rubbed Mina's back, humming softly. "You're fine, Ashido, I promise..."

"C-Call me Mina..."

Once again, she could somehow tell that the invisible girl was smiling. "Alright Mina, then you can call me Tooru."

The two stayed like that for several minutes until Mina calmed down, and when they finally pulled away Mina smiled. "Thank you, Tooru." she said quietly.

"It was nothing," Tooru insisted, "you looked like you needed a friend." She leaned forward a little. "What's your Battle Center?"

"Oh! Uh..." Mina cleared her throat. "B...for boy."

She heard the invisible girl giggle at her joke. "That's awesome, I'm there too!" She stood and helped Mina to her feet. "C'mon, let's go get dressed, okay?"

Mina couldn't help but smile, something about this invisible girl just made her naturally feel better.

Maybe she could do this after all.

...

All Might watched the screens as the the potential students prepared to enter their battle centers. More specifically, his eyes were focused on the screens showing Center B, being able to pick out young Midoriya from the crowd.

Although he couldn't guess the full potential of the other examinees, just looking at them made him feel nervous for his protege. While he had no doubt the boy was powerful in his own right, all the other children looked very, VERY confident in their abilities. No doubt they'd be tough competition, but as long as Izuku kept his wits about him, All Might was certain he would be fine.

A flash of pink on the corner of one of the screens caught his attention, and upon closer inspection his eyes widened ever so slightly.

'Young Ashido?' he realized. Young Midoriya and Young Ashido in the same testing grounds...it gave the number one hero knots in his gut. If they noticed each other, that could certainly complicate matters. Young Midoriya would certainly lose focus, and young Ashido could be at risk of remembering the demon attack.

Thankfully, the two hadn't noticed each other, with the pink skinned girl talking to a floating pair of gloves and Izuku getting berated by a boy with glasses.

"Something about Center B catch your attention, All Might?" Snipe asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

All Might turned to his fellow teacher. "Perhaps." he answered simply.

"Perhaps All Might has found himself a potential protege," Nezu, the mouse-bear thingy of a principal suggested, sipping his tea contently. "These students do look rather promising."

"They'll fail," Ectoplasm stated, leaning back in his seat.

All Might faced the cloning hero, shock visible on his face. "W-What makes you say that?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand considering you're new," Ectoplasm explained, "but as someone who has taught here for years, I'll let you in. Look at their faces, All Might, what do you see?"

All Might studied the students for several moments. "Confidence," he finally answered.

 _"False_ confidence, All Might," Ectoplasm growled. "These kids aren't ready for the real world, they aren't ready to learn the truth about what we're really up against."

He didn't need to call the threat by name, everyone in the room knew exactly what he was talking about.

"B-But that's why we must teach them!" All Might argued.

"It's up to the students to take the first step," Cementoss calmly chimed in.

"And I doubt any of these students will..." Ectoplasm sighed. "It's a hard truth, All Might, but not everyone can be a hero, no matter how hard they try. The first step isn't something you can be _trained_ to do, it's an instinct you must possess naturally. _That's_ how you become a great hero." The masked hero turned to look directly at All Might. "You of all people must understand what I'm talking about, All Might."

He was right, All Might realized. That's how great heroes are made...they take the first step without even realizing it. They moved before they had a chance to stop themselves.

'You'll take that step, young Midoriya,' All Might thought. 'I have the upmost confidence in you, prove to these heroes that you belong here!'

...

"I can do this...I can do this..." Izuku muttered to himself, performing some basic stretches. "I have power no one else here has, I can do this...I _will_ do this!"

He glanced around and observed his fellow examinees. They all looked confident, like they'd been training for this day their whole lives. That guy in the glasses...Iida, Izuku had heard someone call him, he looked especially confident. Calm, collected, a man who knew he was going to pass.

Izuku wished he was like that.

He glanced down at his hand, the hand he was going to have to channel his power into if he wanted to succeed. He'd have to hold back, he was naturally weaker than everyone else with this handicap.

So that meant he had to perform twice as well as everyone else.

It would be difficult, but still doable.

At least...that's what he hoped.

"AND YOUR TIME STARTS...RIGHT NOW!"

Wait.

What?

When Izuku glanced up, he was surprised to see that everyone else had taken off into the mock city, no doubt already searching for robots to destroy.

And he was in dead last.

"Shit!" he cursed, sprinting into the city. "Shit, shit, shit!"

'I was so worried, I completely missed the cue!' he realized, feeling frustration swell up inside him. Was All Might watching? Was he feeling ashamed of him for falling behind so quickly?

No, Izuku told himself. He had no time to think about any of that, he needed to concentrate. He needed to find villains.

He was faster, stronger, and tougher than the others.

He was going to fucking do this.

Suddenly, without any warning, a faux villain rounded the corner, its soulless 'eyes' locking right onto Izuku. Izuku stopped his sprint, feeling himself get cold feet. The robot then charged at the devilman, fully intending to hurt him as much as possible.

It was much, _much_ different than his training sessions with All Might. Those had just involved the number one hero standing still, taking weak punch after weak punch from Izuku as he desperately tried to channel his demon power.

This thing...This thing was going to _fucking kill him!_

'Move, goddammit!' Izuku internally screamed. 'Fight back, do SOMETHING FOR FUCK'S SAKE!'

Steeling himself, Izuku was about to go on the offensive when suddenly a type of laser beam tore straight through the faux villain, destroying it in one go. Izuku watched as the blonde boy with the odd belt hurried away, no doubt to find more villains.

That...that kill-stealing _asshole!_ "FUCK!" Izuku snarled, before sprinting off once more.

He had to find villains, and fast! No doubt most of the other kids were already racking up points, soon there wouldn't be anything left!

All because he hesitated for _one goddamn second!_

...

All Might was on the edge of his seat as he watched Izuku claw his way through the city, but just missing his chance to finish off a faux villain every time he stumbled across one. 'C'mon, kid!' All Might silently prayed. 'You can do it, I know you can!'

The kid wasn't going to pass.

It hurt, it hurt more than the wound on his side. All Might had learned much about Izuku during their ten months together, he learned how much this kid wanted to be a hero, despite being half-demon. He worked harder than ANY of the other kids to get to where he was right now!

It just wasn't fair...

"You seem worried," Nezu noticed, turning towards his friend. "Does that boy mean something to you?"

"..." All Might glanced down at the ground, his hands gripping his knees.

"Izuku Midoriya..." Midnight stated, reading the boy's file. "Until recently, he was registered as quirkless, but now..." She continued scanning the file, and shook her head. "Super power, huh? Well, if that isn't the vaguest thing I've ever heard."

"A late bloomer?" Power Loader muttered. "And he's seriously trying to compete against these kids?"

"Give the boy a chance," Cementoss kindly offered, "perhaps there is more to him than what appears." He paused, then to himself uttered, "And maybe he'll come up with a better name for his quirk..."

"Forget it..." Ectoplasm scoffed, glancing away. "The boy doesn't have a chance...If he's been planning to try the entrance exam since before his quirk manifested, he has his head in the clouds." He turned to face Nezu. "I told you that accepting applications from quirkless students was a poor idea."

All Might frowned and tried his best not to snap at the pessimistic hero. 'None of you know anything...' he thought, his shoulders beginning to shake. 'You don't know anything about this kid, if only you'd give him a chance...'

Wait.

"Snipe," All Might said, "send in the zero-pointer."

The western-themed hero glanced at his coworker with mild surprise. "Already?" he wondered.

All Might nodded. "Trust me," he said.

'Perhaps this will be your chance to shine, young Midoriya...Don't let me down.'

...

"And that makes thirty one," Mina muttered as she stared at the one-pointer she had just destroyed with her acid. She glanced up towards the sky, humming to herself. "The exam should be ending soon, I think...Is this enough?"

She was feeling much better after befriending Tooru, and she found herself able to concentrate on her task, thank God. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be, and Mina was finally beginning to feel like herself.

And then the whole fucking earth shook.

She and her fellow examinees stopped what they were doing, and all of them felt the cold sting of fear when they realized the sun had been blocked out. Whipping around, Mina had to look straight up in order to see just how big the monster was. And when she did, she damn near pissed her pants.

"N-No way..." she whimpered, taking a step back.

Was this...Was THIS the zero-pointer they were told to avoid?!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" someone behind her screamed.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" another shrieked.

Before anyone could do anything, the giant robot suddenly knocked aside one of the buildings, and the whole skyscraper came tumbling down like a Jenga tower.

And Mina realized too late she was right in the impact zone.

"Shit!" she cried out as she tried to outrun the collapsing building. Everyone else had the same idea, sprinting away as if their lives depended on it.

And to be fair, they probably did.

But she wasn't fast enough.

Suddenly, a crushing pain shot through her legs, and Mina let out a shriek of agony. "FUUUUCK!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was well aware, through the agony, that the faux villain was going to be right on top of her.

She knew she should try using her acid to melt the rubble, but could she do it in time? Or was she going to be crushed right here and now?

Was this how they felt before they died?

Fear washed over her, and Mina wept in defeat and pain.

She...She was going to die here. Ten months ago she had survived the the impossible, and now death was here to take back what she stole from it.

And then, just when all hope seemed lost...

She saw him.

...

'I gotta get out of here!' Izuku realized as he struggled to stand, the sheer size of the zero-pointer kept him from running. It was more intimidating than any demon he could remember, no way he was equipped to deal with this thing!

He needed to find smaller villains to take down...

...so why the fuck was he just standing there?!

"JUST TWO MINUTES REMAINING!" Present Mic announced over the speakers.

Two minutes?!

He needed to get out of here now!

"FUUUUCK!"

His eyes widened. Was...was someone trapped underneath the rubble?

If there was...oh God!

They were going to be crushed!

But...who was it?

And why did that cry sound so familiar?

The dust cleared, and the identity of the victim shocked him to his core.

"M-Mina?" he gasped.

Her legs were trapped underneath a large chunk of rubble, and the villain was going to roll right over her. Was no one watching this?! Was no one going to stop this?! She was in danger, goddammit! Why wasn't anyone doing anything?!

She was sobbing, it tore his heart apart seeing her like this. 'Why aren't they stopping this?' he wondered. 'Don't they care if she dies?!'

She glanced up, and her beautiful black and gold eyes locked with his, and for a moment, the whole world disappeared, and it was just the two of them.

She recognized him, he could see it in her face.

And she needed his help.

 **"Mina!"** he cried out, sprinting towards her.

 _"That's right, kid." All Might whispered as he watched the screens. "That giant villain doesn't award any combat points..."_

Izuku leaped with all his strength, destroying the street he was just standing on.

 _"...but it does offer opportunity!"_

Claws formed from Izuku's hands, grotesque knives made for only one task: to destroy.

 _"To show what you're really made of!"_

 _ **"I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"**_ Izuku roared as his claws drove themselves deep into the villain's armor. With hardly any effort, the devilman ripped its head in two, its whole body following soon after as explosions rippled through its insides.

 _"Those who became the greatest heroes all had one thing in common... Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."_

Izuku's eyes widened as he observed the damage he had done. From below, Mina observed with absolute shock, her pain momentarily gone.

 _"And today...that's what happened to you. Young Midoriya, you can become a hero!"_

And then Izuku fell.

And the whole world went black.

...

 **One thing I want to bring up: Izuku's personality. I know some people might get a little upset he isn't having a personality shift similar to Akira, but please just give me a lengthy paragraph to explain. Don't get the wrong idea, Izuku's personality has shifted, he's just more reserved about it. I think there are several reasons why this is the case, and that had influenced me taking this direction. Companions, for one. Now, I'm no expert on character study, I can only interpret what I see and everyone sees something different, but I believe Ryo had a lot to do with Akira's shift. Anyone who has seen the show knows Ryo has been manipulating Akira since the first episode, planting seeds of distrust and aggression. I believe that to be a major factor for Akira's personality shift, and please keep in your head that I'm only using Crybaby as a basis here. Another thing: when Miko became a devilman, her shift came from an underlying hatred of Miki. So we have two reasons for a personality shift: manipulation and underlying dissatisfaction. Considering that Izuku has spent ten months with All Might, I feel like his boost of confidence is a lot more relaxed. He isn't being manipulated for All Might's personal gain, nor is he dissatisfied with his lot in life because _freaking All Might_ is choosing to place faith in him and help him become a hero. He's confident, he _knows_ he has what he takes, but he also knows that when he leans towards that side he's giving in to the demon within. Because instead of embracing the full front of his devil form like Akira, Izuku is being forced to hold everything back, which _includes_ the confidence boost he has received. Don't get me wrong, over time he WILL embrace more of his power, and that WILL result in a major shift in tone, but we're not there yet.**

 **I know it's a lengthy explanation but I just wanna clear things out before someone inevitably tries to snipe me while I'm writing because I'm not following the exact Devilman mythos.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We've reached over a hundred follows, and this story hasn't even left its infancy yet! If things keep up at this rate, I cannot even begin to imagine how popular this story will get once we reached the later stages! Now, this chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but I'm still satisfied with what turned out. Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

 **...**

She couldn't believe what she just witnessed...Hell, she was sure _no one_ did!

That boy, who when she first caught sight of him across the street of the warehouse looked so meek, so plain...

...He had leaped into the air and tore apart the zero-pointer with his bare hands.

Mina wasn't sobbing anymore, her tears flowed effortlessly, without a sound, as she watched the gigantic metal beast crumble back. It slammed onto the ground, causing the whole battle center to shake. In an instant, it was over. No one dared to move a muscle, the entire exam had been forgotten about as they all fixed their eyes on what had been the most impressive feat of strength any of them had witnessed.

She stared up at him, her mouth hanging open and the pain in her legs momentarily forgotten. For what seemed like an eternity, the boy just hovered there, his claw-like fingers still poised for battle. It was like his entire appearance changed, it was almost like he wasn't human anymore.

She should've felt fear, but she felt...inspired.

'He doesn't even know me,' she thought, lifting a hand to wipe the tears away. 'And yet...he jumped to my rescue without a second thought, almost like it was second nature. While everyone else ran...he saved me.'

She choked back another soft cry. 'Why?'

Dammit, and why was she getting so emotional over this?

Her mind flashed back to being carried out on a stretcher, when she heard a soft voice call out. Thinking back, he had been so...ordinary. Just like the kind of kid you would expect to call the police after finding an unconscious girl. When they told her that the boy had been the one who had found her, he was suddenly...not so ordinary. The more she thought about it, the more she could say she owed him. And now, she owed him even more than ever.

And she didn't even have a name for this sweet boy.

But the eternity ended, and the boy began to plummet towards the ground, and Mina realized the excitement had rendered him unconscious. A collective gasp came from the onlookers, and Mina felt her heart stop for a split second. She reached for him, she knew she could never reach but she still tried.

"IZUKU!" she screamed before she could even think, and her eyes widened as she felt a lump in her throat.

How...How did she know that was his name?

He wasn't going to make it! At this rate, his head would split open once he reached the ground!

"RECIPRO BURST!"

Suddenly, the glasses-wearing kid with the engine legs zoomed from absolutely no where. He leaped into the air, catching the boy before he could hit the ground. The speedster skidded to a halt, panting while his legs started to shake a bit. He knelt down and placed the boy he rescued onto the ground. "There you go," he said, "you're safe now."

"Mina!" the Acid-user glanced past the scene and saw a pair of gloves rushing towards her. Following closely behind the invisible girl was a tall and powerfully built man with a mask covering the lower half of his face. The most peculiar thing about him were his six arms, all connected by webbed skin.

It was serious body horror type shit.

"Tooru!" Mina gasped, and suddenly she was well aware of her legs currently being crushed underneath a pile of rubble.

The invisible girl halted next to her new friend, her gloves shooting up to where her face approximately was. "Oh my God, what happened?" she exclaimed. "Shoji and I heard explosions, we thought some kind of disaster was going on!"

"I-Izuku...saved me," Mina replied through gritted teeth, pointing towards the crowd that had gathered around her savior.

The boy, Shoji, effortlessly lifted the rubble and tossed it aside. He then picked up the pink skinned girl up gently so as to not injure her legs any further. He glanced towards the ruins of the zero-pointer, his eyes widening just ever so slightly. "Did he do this?" he asked.

"Holy crap!" Tooru yelped, jumping up and down. "It's been completely torn in two!"

"TIME IS UP, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Present Mic suddenly announced, but no one paid attention. There were far more interesting things to care about at the moment.

"Shoji, was it?" Mina wondered, and the six-armed boy nodded. "Can you carry me over to Izuku?"

"Of course."

"AWWW, did I seriously miss all the exciting parts?!" Tooru complained as she followed her friend and their new companion. "GAH! Well, hopefully I did good enough, those robots are tough for me to beat, since, well, you know..." She sighed. "Shoji here took pity on me and let me 'rescue' him over and over, hopefully that counts for something."

"Some of those were genuine rescues, if we're being truthful." Shoji replied matter-of-factly.

"Aww, Shoji!" Tooru gushed, her gloves clasping together. "You're such a sweet-talker!"

The trio pushed their way through the crowd, and Shoji gently set down Mina, who scooted over towards her savior's side. "Izuku..." she muttered, her hand hovering above his body as she was not sure what to do.

Up close, his quirk, whatever it was, made him look much, MUCH different. He was taller, and a little more on the lean side. The sheer force of his power had apparently ripped his shirt right off of him, revealed his chiseled muscles that quite honestly made Mina's cheeks turn lilac.

His skin, though, was a dull shade of green. Faded, washed out, hardly there, but it was still green. Shifting black and golden eyes to the hands that had so effortlessly destroyed the mechanical giant, she noticed that his fingers were like daggers, she swear she could've cut herself just by looking at them.

She had only gotten the briefest of glimpses of all this before they faded away, and Izuku had returned seemingly to normal. Granted, he still had a rocking bod, but...

"Holy crap, did you see that?" a voice whispered from the growing crowd.

"I can't believe it, how is he so strong?!"

"The fuck kind of quirk is this kid packing?"

"But...he didn't score any points...We took down all the robots already."

"How can they fail this kid? Look how fucking awesome he was!"

The perky voice of an old woman suddenly broke through, demanding some space. A tiny elderly lady dressed roughly as a doctor, with a cane designed as a syringe to boot, made her way through the crowd, a warm smile on her face. "You've all done very good, children." she kindly praised them. "All of you are heroes in my book!"

"Th-Thank you, ma'am!" a boy stammered, bowing.

"Now, now..." the elder, who Mina would later learn was the youthful hero, Recovery Girl, mused. "Which of you have any sort of injuries?"

The speedster who had saved Izuku raised his hand. "We have two in need of assistance over here, ma'am!"

Recovery Girl walked over, her eyes locking onto Mina. She immediately noticed the way she had postured herself and nodded slowly. "How are your legs, deary?" she cooed.

"O-Oh, um..." Mina hesitantly turned her eyes to the unconscious boy. "I'm fine, actually...and you should check on Izuku first."

"Hmm..." Recovery Girl prodded Izuku with the end of her cane a few times, before shrugging. "He's just exhausted, once he has had his rest, he'll be up and running again."

'Thank God...' Mina found herself sighing in relief, her hand placed against her heart.

"Now, about your legs, my dear..." Recovery Girl began, stepping around Izuku until she was right by the Acid-user's side. The nurse's lips puckered. "I'm going to need you to lift your legs up for me so I can kiss them better!"

"W-Whaaa?" Mina exclaimed, along with several others.

"That's just weird, dude!" one exclaimed, turning to his buddy. "Am I right...man...?

His buddy was staring at his clenched fist, practically seething. "Goddammit..." he cursed. "If only she was a few decades younger, this would be so hot!"

...

As the teachers watched in shock as young Midoriya tore the zero-pointer a new one, All Might leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking victoriously.

"That's right, my boy," he praised. "Nothing is more noble than self-sacrifice!"

"My God..." Ectoplasm gasped, completely taken away.

Midnight gulped. "That was...certainly a super power, all right."

"A strength-enhancing quirk, eh?" Snipe observed, drumming his fingers against his knee. He shook his head in disbelief. "You were right to have your eye on the kid, All Might."

All of the teachers shared a common glance, each knowing what they were collectively thinking as a group. They nodded and all leaned back in their seats, content to simply watch the rest. The screens flicked to other live feed, showing the progress of the other potential students. But while they made sure to analyse everything as accurately as the could, their hearts were clearly not as invested as they were before. Nothing, absolutely nothing could beat young Midoriya's performance, just as he had been hoping for.

Although he wondered if he may have gone a little too far when the staff seemed so distracted they accidentally passed a diminutive boy who was staring a little too long at ever female that passed him by.

"All Might." Nezu suddenly said, cutting the relative silence that had fallen over the teachers. The number one hero perked up and turned to face the principal. "Yes, Nezu?"

The mouse-bear hybrid downed the rest of his tea and sighed contently. "Would you be so kind as to walk with me back to my office?"

"O-Of course!" All Might agreed, standing up from his seat a little too rigidly. Behind him, he heard some of the veteran staff members, snicker, but he paid them no mind as the super intelligent rodent led him out of the viewing room.

"This kid..." he heard Ectoplasm mutter.

U.A. was a massive school, but Nezu's office wasn't long of a walk away. Probably for the best, considering the principal's diminutive size. In fact, once they reached the office and found the door closed, Nezu was revealed to be too short to reach the knob. As the rodent strained to reach, All Might sighed and opened the door, allowing the principal to enter.

"You're too kind, All Might." Nezu chirped as he walked inside.

The Symbol of Peace simply shrugged. "Just doing my job." He entered after the principal and closed the door behind them, before he walked over to the couch across from Nezu's chair and dropped down. "I assume you wish to speak with me about something?"

"Izuku Midoriya." Nezu confirmed. "You new protege, it seems." He paused briefly. "Born quirkless, and remained so for fifteen years until right before applying for this high school. He destroyed the zero-pointer with one attack, something only one other student has ever accomplished." He smirked and gave the number one hero a knowing look. "Does this sound familiar to you, Toshinori Yagi?"

"..." All Might nodded. "So I took the boy underneath my wing, what of it?" he questioned. "That's what I came here for, to find a protege."

Nezu shook his head. "You came here to find a successor to One For All, All Might. The boy you've grown fond for may have destroyed the zero-pointer like you, but I've seen your quirk enough times to know what to expect." For once, the rodent's face grew serious. "What that boy used was not One For All."

"..." All Might felt his heart race inside his chest, but he tried his best to remain calm on the outside. Shit, did Nezu know Izuku's secret?!

"Super Power..." Nezu chuckled after several moments, returning to his friendly demeanor. "The same name you registered all those years ago. Obviously, the boy's power isn't natural..."

"It...it's complicated," All Might tried answering. "Young Midoriya's quirk and One For All...I'm afraid mixing the two might be...disastrous. The boy still has much to learn before I can give him One For All, but I promise you I fully intend to let him inherit my power."

"...well," Nezu said, "whatever the case, I won't look further into it. But I'd be careful, Toshinori..." There was a strange glint in the principal's eyes. "If anything goes wrong, there is no saving Midoriya. You understand that, don't you?"

"...I do," All Might replied, not meeting the principal's eyes.

"I suggest we put him in Class 1B," Nezu offered, changing the subject. "It's for those who passed but still were placed lower than the other students...among those students, I'm sure he'll thrive. No doubt Blood King can turn him into a great hero."

"No."

The two teachers jumped up, clearly startled. All Might whipped his head towards the entrance, and he felt a chill run up his spine.

Shota Aizawa, Eraserhead. The assigned teacher for Class !A, known for his strict (not to mention brutal) teaching methods that included expelling any student he deemed unworthy of being a hero. Once, he had expelled his entire class!

"...Aizawa," All Might acknowledged with the briefest of nods.

"The kid's going to be in my class." Aizawa stated.

All Might shook his head...with Aizawa, young Midoriya would be eaten alive! "Aizawa, I'm not sure that's such a good id-"

"I wasn't asking," the Erasure Hero cut him off. His eyes turned Nezu, cold and calculating. "I want Midoriya. If All Might is so interested in this kid I want to know why."

'Shit, this is bad!' All Might cursed, looking back and forth between the two. 'Please say no, please say no, please say no!'

"Alright, Aizawa," Nezu finally relented, "I trust your judgement. Izuku Midoriya will be placed in your class."

"Thank you, Principal Nezu," Aizawa said with a bow. When he stood back up he turned to All Might and gave a taunting smirk. "Let's see what your kid is really made of, All Might. My class is only for the best of the best, surely your 'protege' will be able to handle what I've got in store for him."

All Might glared daggers at Aizawa, who simply shrugged it off and made his way to the exit. "Well, I have classes to prepare for, so I'm going to get out of here. I have to say...I'm looking forward to seeing what this year's students have to offer. Hopefully they won't all be failures." He left without another word, closing the door behind him.

Immediately All Might turned to Nezu. "Sir, why on earth did you allow him to have young Midoriya?"

Nezu smiled warmly. "The same reason you didn't stop me," he countered, "I want to see Midoriya succeed at this school."

All Might stopped in his tracks and stared at the principal in surprise. Nezu glanced up at the number one hero and nodded. "Under Mister Aizawa's teaching I have no doubt that Midoriya will grow into a fine hero worthy of this school's motto."

'He's right...' All Might realized. 'In Class 1B, i know in my heart young Midoriya wouldn't be pushed towards his full potential...and I don't think he'd be happy stuck in essentially second place.'

The Symbol of Peace nodded in agreement. "I'll trust your decision, Principal Nezu," he relented, bowing.

Nezu nodded. "I know, All Might," he replied simply. "Now, you'll be needed at the recording booth. You'll need to record several messages congratulating the students who have passed the entrance exams, as well as all the students in general studies and our other curriculums."

All Might felt his stomach sink. 'Oh, God...' he mentally groaned.

...

Izuku once again found himself on Dagobah beach, memories of the last ten months playing out before his very eyes. Once a giant land heap, it was once again the gorgeous sliver of paradise it had been in the past.

Too bad it had all been for waste.

Izuku sighed and sat down on the shoreline, watching the tide gently flow in and out. He felt hollow inside, disappointed. So disappointed, not even his demon side felt like yelling and breaking things. Not one point. Not a single damn point to add to his name!

Why?! Why had he been so _fucking_ slow?! All of All Might's guidance, _wasted!_ A brief surge of emotion came to Izuku, and he slammed his fist into the soft beach sand.

It didn't hurt. That was a bummer.

"Even with your new powers...you're still just worthless, quirkless Deku," he whispered to himself. "Nothing's changed, you were an idiot to think that something would."

Wait...no.

He had saved her. He had protected her. Mina was okay thanks to him, and now she'd go live out her dream of attending U.A.. He was happy for her, he truly was...if anyone deserved to make it, it was her.

He could take comfort in the fact that he did some good for someone. If he could at least be a hero to one person...

...then wasn't that enough?

"Midoriya."

Izuku stood up and turned around. "All Might," he solemnly greeted.

All Might had kept himself in his powered form for this occasion, wearing a tacky suit a high school teacher would definitely wear, there was something he needed to do.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you about the announcement."

"Are you kidding?" Izuku smiled weakly. "It was all over the news! Why didn't you tell me you'd be teaching at U.A.?"

All Might chuckled. "I wanted it to be a surprise, my boy," he admitted. "Though I should've known better than to trust the media...that one is entirely my bad!"

Izuku's smile fell. "Yeah, well...sorry I won't be there to see you teach."

"..." All Might cleared his throat. "That's why I've asked you to meet me here. There is something I wish to show you." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and turned it horizontally. "Young Midoriya, I want you to watch this."

"Huh?" Izuku stepped closer and picked up the phone, holding it in front of his face. There was a video, and the devilman pressed play. He recognized it as security camera footage, really high-quality footage at that. Someone was approaching one of the teachers, whom he recognized as Present Mic, and the camera zoomed in on the student's face.

"Mina?" he realized, eyes widening slightly.

The pink-skinned beauty was walking with a clear purpose, a look of nervous determination on her face.

 _"Present Mic, sir,"_ she began, tapping on the hero's shoulder. _"Uh...this may sound a little awkward, but I was wondering if I'm able to transfer points..."_

'Transfer points?' Izuku repeated, confused.

 _"It's just...It's Izuku Midoriya!_ " Mina suddenly exclaimed, catching Izuku by surprise.

She...She _remembered_ him..?

 _"He saved my life, but he didn't take out any of the villains with points...and that's just bullcrap!"_ She balled her hands into fists and looked like she was getting ready to dropkick Present Mic if he didn't listen to her. _"Why should he not be allowed to go to school here just because of some stupid point system?! I owe him my life! And...And while I can't exactly kill myself for the guy...the least I can do is give him some of my points! I know I did well enough to have a few points to spare, so will you..."_ Tears welled up in her exotic black eyes. _"Will you please just let him pass...?"_

The video ended, and Izuku suddenly realized that he had started crying. He handed the phone back to All Might and wiped his tears with his sleeve. 'Mina,' he thought, 'don't sacrifice what you've earned just for me...'

"Now, obviously we can't transfer points," All Might explained, "whatever score you've earned is final."

"O-Of course..." Izuku agreed.

"However, what kind of hero school would U.A. be if it didn't reward those who put the well being of others before themselves? Of course, we don't just reward combat points, but also _rescue_ points!" Izuku's eyes widened, and a new feeling of hope sparked inside of him. Likewise, All Might's smile simply grew. "You saved young Ashido's life, my boy, when you could've just as easily abandoned her in the hopes of finding different opponents. Likewise, Ashido could've just as easily decided not to try to help you by giving up her own points!" He patted Izuku's shoulder warmly. "Did I ever tell you the true essence of a hero?"

"I-I don't think so..." Izuku admitted.

"Heroes always butt their heads into other people's problems, no matter whether they're wanted or not. And on that day, the two of you both became true heroes."

"You...You mean..?" Izuku's heart thudded inside his chest, unable to contain the joy he was feeling. His eyes were waterworks, but he couldn't care less.

All Might reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Yes, young Midoriya...Both you and Ashido have passed the exams!" He handed the envelope to his protege. "And for your reward, a handwritten letter of acceptance signed by the faculty who watched you save Ashido from the zero-pointer...You made it, my boy."

Joy completely overtook Izuku, and he collapsed onto his knees as he tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. As he read through the encouraging words, the signatures of those he had looked up to his entire life, all the emotion he had been holding back for ten months came flooding out. He let out a loud and lengthy sob, not one of sorrow but one of completely unrestrained happiness and relief.

Wiping his face as dry as he possibly could, he glanced up at his mentor and smiled as wide as he was able to.

"Thank you..." he managed to say.

All Might chuckled and shook his head. "It was your own power and determination that got you here, young Midoriya." he stated proudly. "Some people enter U.A. thanks to being born with a powerful quirk. We call that luck. You worked harder than anyone to turn a tragedy into the beginnings of a great champion. We call that deserving." All Might's smile spread across his entire face. "So with that said..."

He extended his hand in offering. "Welcome...to your hero academia, Devilman Izuku Midoriya!"

...

 **Y'know, odd request but...Would anyone out there with a love for fan art be willing to design Devilman-Izuku? I'd love to have a new cover photo for this story! Just wanted to throw that out there. You can send it to either my work gmail: kingwykkyd or my personal icloud email: adroque (gotta phrase it weird like that because posting emails on Fanfiction is apparently a big no-no for these guys)**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is the longest yet, a lot happens here. Although warning: The chapter's first scene is very...disturbing, I guess I'll say. Those who are squeamish, or who have past trauma involving inappropriate touching, I strongly advise you to read with caution or skip the first part altogether. I'll put, in bold, the part where you can skip to.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

 **...**

The city was the perfect place to hide right out in the open. With the overwhelming amount of quirks, some leading to some...odd mutations, it was difficult to pinpoint a villain hiding among the masses.

Even harder to locate a demon.

The monster's tentacles slithered up the poor young woman's legs, locking her in place. Before she even had a chance to scream, a large, discolored and sweaty hand clamped over her mouth. The woman's eyes bulged from their sockets as she felt a fat, slobbery appendage run itself up and down her cheek. Tears cascaded down her face as she desperately searched the subway car, praying to God that someone would save her from this thing!

No even appeared to notice.

 **"Don't struggle, my sweet..."** a distorted cackle slithered into her ear. **"I promise...it'll feel good soon..."**

 _"Mppfmmff!"_ the woman struggled to cry out as the tentacles curled around her legs inched their way past her knees, past her thighs and past her work skirt.'No, please no!' she begged. 'God, someone help me!'

The hand tightened around her mouth to completely drown her scream, the woman's head shaking furiously as she felt the demon push and force itself into her. Oh God...she could feel it scraping against her insides, like a thousand knives stabbing into her walls! She felt herself grow sick, and out of desperation she bit into the demon's hand, only to immediately gag. God, it was awful! What _was_ this thing?!

The demon only chuckled. **"You can't hurt me, love."** it taunted. With a groan, it shoved more of itself into her, and the woman _shrieked!_

'Stop it!' she begged, squeezing her eyes shut and praying this nightmare would end. 'I wanna go home, I wanna go home!'

She could see it, she realized. The huge bulge in her stomach, writhing around as it gradually got closer and closer to her heart. Blood was bubbling in her throat, choking her. She couldn't breathe...why was everything getting fuzzy?

'Am I..am I going to die?' she wondered, closing her eyes.

And then the tentacle tore itself out of her body, blood splattering everywhere. This time, people noticed, and a huge scream erupted from someone in the crowd as the demon used its massive tentacle to tear its victim in half. Then, it turned its attention to the crowd, its wide, frog like mouth grinning madly. A thick, wart-covered tongue licked its chapping lips, and an unholy chuckle came from its throat.

 **"Don't worry, my loves,"** he cooed, in a sickeningly sing-song way. His massive tentacles raised themselves. **"I have enough for all of you!"**

It was a bloodbath, the demon's writhing appendages worming around the subway car, tearing through the helpless crowd like they were wet tissue paper. The demon cackled wildly, its tentacles entering the victims however they could. One tentacle grabbed a victim, a mother, away from her two cowering children. The demon held the woman up to his face, and she had just enough defiance to spit on him.

The demon giggled childishly. **"Mmm...Yummy."** it moaned before shoving the woman into its mouth, the lips clamping shut with enough force to split the woman in two. The children screamed, only for them to be cut short not a second later.

 **(Scary scene over, I promise.)**

It reeked with the stench of blood, and the demon sighed in satisfaction. What a delicious meal.

"Ugh...was any of that really necessary?" an annoyed voice hissed from behind it. Confused, the demon turned around and saw a boy staring back at him. He was tall and lanky, with greasy blue hair falling over his face. He kept the hood of his hoodie up, hands shoved into the pockets.

 **"Hmmm...?"** the demon hummed, before grinning. **"Well, it appears I've missed one!"**

"Not really..." the boy replied with a shrug. "Unlike these idiots," he kicked the remains of a body for emphasis, "I'm not stupid enough to be caught."

 **"Oh, so you've got some spirit in you, child!"** the demon cheered, clapping its wet hands together. **"I like it when my prey fights back! It makes the experience much more pleasurable."** The demon shivered, like it was experiencing some sick fantasy. **"You're trapped in here with me, boy!"**

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

The demon hesitated, eyes wide. What...what did that morsel just say? Did it just... _defy_ him?!

The demon felt a rare surge of anger, its breathing grew heavy and its whole body seemed to convulse. **"You...YOU FUCKING BRAT!"** it roared, one of its tentacles shooting out and wrapping itself around the boy's throat. It began to pull the boy closer, eyes bloodshot as it began rambling incoherently. **"I'LL TEAR YOU APART YOU IGNORANT WORM! I AM THE DEMON THAT KEEPS YOU UP AT NIGHT, THE DEMON YOU FEEL WATCHING YOU FROM AFAR! WHEN YOU BATHE, I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU! I AM FEAR ITSELF, BOY! I CAN KILL YOU WHENEVER I WA-"**

It yanked its tentacle away from the boy, roaring in pain. Its whole body shook back and forth as it held the remnants of its tentacle. Dust fell from the stump, and the demon felt itself beginning to panic.

"Do you know what the best part of grinding is?"

The demon turned to look at the boy, its mouth agape. **"You...You...!"**

"The best part is that once you reach a high enough level..." The boy looked up for the first time, revealing his cracked face and murderous grin. "...Nothing stands a chance against you!"

He lunged, and the demon's scream was abruptly silenced.

...

"Michi, where the hell did you put my backpack?!" Mina yelled as she darted around the house, her younger brother watching cartoons on the couch.

"I didn't do anything!" the twelve year old boy protested, not glancing away from his show.

Mina's head poked out from around the corner, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Yes you did, you little turd!" she growled, raising a fist. "Don't make me come over there and-"

Michi wordlessly turned up the television's volume.

That just irked the Acid-user even more. "Are you even listening to me, mister?!"

A voice belonging to their mother called from the kitchen, "Michi, tell your sister where you hid her backpack!"

"I didn't DO ANYTHING!" Michi whined.

Mina felt a tiny hand tug on her new school uniform's skirt, and she looked down and saw the family's youngest member, Mari. The two year old wordlessly pointed upstairs towards Michi's room.

"Back." the toddler squeaked.

Mina smiled and lifted the tiny tot gently, giving her a smooch on the cheek, causing Mari to giggle with joy. "You're the best, Pinky Junior!"

As always, the Ashido household was complete chaos. Despite being a rather close knit bunch of bananas, the morning arguments and shouting contests were just part of the routine. Mina liked to believe that she was (mostly) above this, and that she had inherited (most of) her parents' good traits, but somehow her younger siblings brought her to her wits end, nearly every waking moment.

The Ashido family: the craziest bunch this side of town, and a constant annoyance to the neighbors due to their impressive...volume.

Norio Ashido, Mina's father. He was short, but stocky man whose firm line of a mouth did not suit his kind and gentle nature. Mina still recalled the time she climbed a tree only to fall and scrape her knee...Norio ended up crying more than she did. He looked ordinary save for his yellow pupils that Mina inherited her own pupils from. He worked as the head of security for a huge manga factory, his quirk: infrared vision, was especially useful for his career.

Ko Ashido, Mina's mother, was just as gentle as Norio, at least on the inside. She was easily the sassiest of the family, at least when she wanted to be, but her cooking skills weren't too great. It was something that she had passed on to her oldest daughter that Mina really wished she hadn't. The woman was also fairly normal, but her hair was a pale pink and she had two small horns that barely poked out.

Michi was the second oldest, age twelve. He was a complete brat who only ever seemed to care about his cartoons, but Mina still couldn't help but love the little guy. It was fun watching him get angry, he was like a tiny chihuahua who constantly thought he was bigger than he really was. As far as looks went, he was by far the most ordinary, possessing normal skin, normal hair, and even normal eyes. His quirk was apparently the same as Mina's great grandfather who died before she ever met him; he could increase his body temperature to stupidly hot degrees. Like every little boy, he dreamed of becoming a hero someday, and with (admittedly) a badass quirk like that, Mina had no doubt he could do it.

Then there were the twins, Mitsuko and Mitsuru, age seven. The girls did everything together and were easily the family's most introverted members, really only interacting with themselves. They were quiet, respectful, and not too extreme in any sort of way...the exact opposite of their family members. They had both inherited their mother's pink hair and horns, though no black and gold eyes or pink skin. Their quirk, Phase (which they had only recently discovered), let them teleport to wherever the other twin was. This could only be done within short distances, roughly one room apart for now.

Mari was the youngest at only two, and out of all her siblings, Mina felt a much closer bond with the little bundle of joy. Nicknamed "Pinky Junior" because she had the most resemblance to Mina, Mari had the same pink skin and poofy little tuff of pink hair. Her pupils her gold, but her eyes remained as white as everyone else's. She was also missing the horns, but Mina didn't mind too much. She had just been happy that someone else in the family finally had pink skin, before hand she had always secretly felt lonely. He whole family passed off as normal when she stood out like a Christmas light. Not that she minded as much anymore, she learned she did actually enjoy the spotlight from time to time.

With her backpack now in hand (with Michi yelling at her to never go into his room), Mina pranced into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. Ko looked at her daughter, a playful frown on her face. "You don't want to eat the breakfast I slaved over?" she asked.

Mina turned and gave her mother a big, dopey grin. "That's right!" she chirped.

Norio chuckled and placed a hand on his wife's back. "I'll eat whatever you make, dear," he promised, kissing the woman's cheek.

Ko rolled her eyes and stuck her head out of the kitchen entrance. "Michi, would you please grab your baby sister and bring her here?"

"Fiiiiiine," came the reply.

As he carried the toddler over to her high-chair, Mina had finally finished making her cereal and was now digging in, shoveling spoonful after spoonful into her mouth, barely giving herself time to chew properly. The twins watched her with beady eyes, before returning to their mysterious whispering. Norio watched his daughter with mirth. "Someone's excited," he noted, leaning back. "When I was your age I never wanted to go to school."

"Well your school wasn't freaking U.A. HIGH SCHOOL!" Mina exclaimed, grinning widely. "How can I NOT be excited?!"

"She does have a point, Norio," Ko commented as she laid down plates of something that...kind of looked like eggs? Mina glanced at it blankly, and when she looked back down at the plain cornflakes she had picked out she suddenly realized just how heavenly they were.

"We're very proud of you, you know," Norio commented, smiling gently at his daughter.

Mina chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I know, Dad, you tell me that, like, everyday!"

"So you'll _really_ be in a classroom of superheroes?" Michi suddenly asked, his eyes wide as he leaned in closer.

"Heroes in training, technically," Mina corrected. "But from what I hear we are being taught by actual pro heroes."

"That's awesome!" Michi gasped, jumping out of his chair.

"Sit down, young man," Ko warned.

Michi hopped back into his chair, still bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Do you think you can get Ectoplasm's autograph for me, Sis? Pleeeease?"

"Ectoplasm?" Mina tapped her chin and tried to put a face on the name. "Isn't that the guy who throws up clones of himself?"

"Yeah, and he's the coolest ever!" Michi beamed.

"Well," Mina smiled, "I promise I'll try my best, 'kay?"

"Can you get us an autograph too?" It was Mitsuru who spoke, looking at her older sister intensely.

"Uh...yeah, sure," Mina agreed. "Who do you want?"

"Midnight." Mitsuko stated bluntly.

"..." The whole kitchen was dead silent, until Norio finally coughed and said, "Let's...not do that."

Breakfast passed by as usual, and before she knew it Mina was taking the train to the beginning of the rest of her life, and she could barely contain her excitement. She must've been an amusing sight, especially to those who recognized the uniform she was wearing. Constantly hopping from one foot to the other, a large grin on her face. Just the very THOUGHT of U.A. was making her go crazy! Cool teachers, lots of chances to show off her quirk, new friends!

...Izuku.

Mina stopped and glanced at her feet, attempting to hide her now lilac cheeks. When she was alone, her mind still flashed back to the very moment he had torn apart the zero-pointer to save her life. She remembered the sudden rush of emotion that overwhelmed her, she remembered calling out his name despite never knowing it prior...

When she had begged Present Mic to allow her to give the boy her points she had been denied. It was heartbreaking, and she had shed a good amount of tears upon returning home. It wasn't fair, she had thought. Out of everyone there, he was the most worthy of being a hero, leaping in to save a damsel in distress while facing a hulking monster.

When the acceptance video showed up and All Might's giant grin greeted her, childish glee took over her.

When the number one hero had announced that Izuku had in fact passed the entrance exam, she had actually let out a cry of joy, startling her entire family.

She didn't tell them about Izuku before...she knew they would tease her relentlessly about it and she would really rather not have to go down that road. So her savior remained a secret, and the thought of meeting him, talking to him, hopefully befriending him...

...It made her stomach do back flips.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?" an older woman not to far from the pink skinned girl muttered to her companion. Mina glanced their way, and deciding she had nothing better to do, began to eavesdrop.

"No, what?"

"Well, apparently they found the whole car covered in blood, and body parts everywhere."

"WHAT?!"

 _"Shhhh!"_ the first woman shushed, looking around warily. "But the strangest part is the one they want to keep under wraps, but my brother in the police force told me...There was a monster in there!"

"A monster? What do you mean by that?"

"Like something out of a nightmare!" the first woman gasped, eyes wide. "And its chest looked like it had been, as he called it, decomposed, and its heart was missing."

"Christ Almighty! What do you think it was?"

"Word on the street says 'demon'."

Demon.

For some reason, that simple word sent shivers down Mina's spine. A familiar feeling of dread began to wash over the girl. The tightening chest, the weak legs... Was the room spinning? Were they looking at her? A lump was in her throat, closing off her oxygen supply. Short, labored breaths that she had no control over, the noise of the subway car becoming louder and louder, an uncontrollable din that was making her ears bleed!

She hadn't realized that she was gripping the metal bar like a constrictor, secreting acid that was melting right through it.

"Miss!"

She jumped and glanced in front of her, an older gentleman looking at her warily.

"Y-Yes..?" she squeaked, flinching at how pathetic she sounded.

"If you want to make it to U.A., then this is your stop," he informed her, pointing at the open door behind him.

"O-Oh, um..." Mina awkwardly bowed. "T-Thank you..." She quickly ducked through the doors and hurried away.

She shouldn't have listened.

 _Why_ had she listened?!

And why...why did the situation the women were discussing seemed so...familiar?

"Hey-Hey, Ashido!"

Mina actually yelped and jumped, turning around to smack whatever fool decided to sneak up on her.

Kirishima raised his hands and grinned sheepishly. "Cool it, Horn Buddy, it's just me!" He lowered his hands and shook his hands. "Yeesh, I've never seen you so jumpy before."

"I'm...I'm just nervous," Mina explained, puffing out her cheeks. She flicked his forehead. "And you should know better than to sneak up on people!"

"Sorry, sorry," Kirishima chuckled. "But yeah, I get what you mean...U.A., huh? It still feels like a dream! I mean, we got into THE top hero school in the WORLD! That's some crazy shit, Ashido!"

"You can say that again," Mina said with a nod. The two of them continued to walk together, chatting about what the past week had been like for themselves. Thankfully, Mina was able to forget about the subway incident for the time being, and before they knew it they were once again standing in front of the massive symbol that was U.A.. Except this time, they were actually here as students.

"We made it." Kirishima breathed.

Mina grinned. "We made it," she repeated.

A tuft of green hair caught her attention, and she turned her head to the side and saw him. He looked strangely calm, prepared, calculating...at least that was his face. Glancing down, Mina could clearly see his wobbly legs, and she giggled silently. She turned back to her horn buddy and patted his shoulder. "Say, I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

"Hmm?" Kirishima wasn't exactly listening, so Mina left him be.

What should she say to him? Should she thank him? Should she just wrap him up in a hug like an adorable little burrito-thingy?

She was right behind him, and he didn't even seem to notice her, he was too busy observing the massive building.

Well...she supposed she could just greet him the Mina Ashido way.

Mina raised her finger, preparing to tap his right shoulder, when without warning his left hand shot out and snatched her finger, keeping it in place. The pink girl blinked, completely taken aback.

"Uh..."

Izuku slowly turned around, almost like he was surprised but what he had done. He glanced from her, to her finger, then back to her, then back to her finger.

And finally back at her.

"GAH!" he leaped back and began bowing rapidly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll make it up to you, promise! Just name your price." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out...500 measly yen.

Izuku looked absolutely mortified, but he sighed and held out the money, his head bowed.

There was silence for a couple moments before Mina burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as Izuku's face fell, before it slowly turned into an amused smirk, and he quickly joined the laughter. A couple of students passing by gave the two odd looks, and when the laughter finally stopped Mina held out her hand.

"Mina Ashido," she introduced herself.

"O-Oh!" Izuku grabbed her hand and shook it. "Izuku-"

"Izuku Midoriya," Mina finished, beaming. "How can I not know the name of the boy who rescued me twice?"

"T-Twice?" Izuku stuttered, eyes widening.

Mina gave him an odd look before smiling again. "Yep!" she chirped. "It feels so great to finally have a name for the boy who found me in that warehouse!"

"Oh, yeah..." Izuku smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just happy you're okay, that's all."

"Anyway, that quirk of yours is AWESOME!" Mina exclaimed, happy to be making conversation. "When you tore apart that zero-pointer, HOLY CRAP!"

"Thanks..." Izuku smiled softly. "Your quirk is pretty cool too."

"Huh?" Mina paused and blinked. "How do you know what my quirk is?"

"Uh..." Izuku's face suddenly went red and he quickly thought of an excuse. "Y-Your appearance!" he clarified. "I think it looks cool!"

Mina's cheeks turned lilac and she glanced away, grinning. "Aw, really?" she asked. "You know, not a lot of people say that." She held up her hand and secreted a little bit of acid. "See, my quirk allows me to create and shoot out acid. I can control its acidity too!" As an example, she allowed a few drops of acid to drop onto the concrete, burning small holes. "It's actually why my skin is pink! I think..."

"Well...I think it makes you look great, Ashido." Izuku said kindly.

Mina grinned and shook her head. "Call me Mina, okay?"

...

They didn't really speak as they made their way towards Class 1A, though to be fair Izuku wasn't sure what he'd say if they did. Mina seemed content simply walking with him, and to be honest he greatly appreciated her company. He was still a little nervous about being inside U.A., especially when he remembered what All Might had warned him about...this was a school training heroes to kill a being like himself, and they didn't even know it. Izuku had been informed by the number one hero that students don't typically learn about demons until the latter half of their third year, and even then it's only a select few.

He had been worried that his body transformation would turn heads, but then he remembered that no one other than Bakugo actually knew how weak and scrawny he used to be.

All Might and Tsukauchi had also warned Izuku not to hang around the Acid-user, in fear that him being around her could possibly trigger some unwanted memories of that night...But Mina didn't _look_ like she was experiencing any traumatic flashbacks, so it was okay...right?

Izuku sighed. He knew he shouldn't be befriending her, he knew it could lead to a lot of problems but...

...how could he not? Mina, she was...something else entirely. She was wild and free, she didn't care about anything negative, she lived her life in the moment. She brought Izuku out of his shell, and...

She tried to kiss him.

Izuku's entire face turned beet red, which Mina took note of. "Izuku?" she asked, stepping in front of him. "Everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Izuku answered, glancing away. "It's just...Is it hot in here?"

"That's the nerves, you dork," Mina chuckled, before the two of them came to a halt. They glanced at the tall door, wondering just why it was so big. "Well...we're here," Mina breathed.

Izuku nodded. "Yup."

The Acid-user turned and smiled softly. "You wanna do the honors?" she offered, gesturing towards the door. Izuku nodded, and with just a split second of hesitation, threw the door open.

Only to be immediately greeted with chaos.

He spotted Bakugo being chewed out by a boy in glasses, only for the explosive bully to shoot right back with insults. A couple of students were horsing around, a few of which Izuku recognized from the exam. Only a few actually seemed calm, including the odd six-armed boy who was giving him a strange look.

Suddenly, the boy with glasses had approached Izuku before he had a chance to blink, and the poor devilman couldn't even keep up with what his classmate was saying. He did, however, catch his name.

Tenya Iida.

Mina was watching the exchange with an amused smirk on her face, and she was just about to introduce herself to Tenya when suddenly...

"If you're going to stand there making friends all day then you shouldn't be here."

The three turned around, and what they saw...

"What the fuck?" Izuku mumbled.

There was a man laying down in a bright yellow sleeping bag in the middle of the hallway, blankly staring up at them. He had clearly NOT been there before, which left Izuku with four options: One, the man a teleportation quirk, but there currently weren't any pros registered with that kind of power.

Two, he had inch-wormed his way down the hall to where he was now.

Three, he casually walked behind them, parked it, and stepped into his sleeping bag when they weren't aware.

Or the final option, someone had literally dragged him to that spot.

All of those sounded equally stupid.

The man stood up and shimmied out of his sleeping bag, pushing his way past the three to address the classroom. "Hello." he greeted apathetically. "I'm Shota Aizawa and I'm your homeroom teacher. Now listen up." His eyes swept over the classroom, and everyone felt a shiver go up their spines, Izuku especially. There was something about the man's eyes, as well as the aura he gave off...

It put Izuku on edge. He didn't know what he was feeling, but...

Shota Aizawa was dangerous.

"I'm going to put you through a series of physical tests to gauge your potential as a hero, now everyone please get into your PE uniforms and meet me out on track and field, got it?" Aizawa didn't bother waiting for a response, and immediately made his way towards the exit, only to stop when he passed by Izuku.

"..." the devilman felt a bead of sweat go down his forehead.

"I saw the video footage," Aizawa informed him. "Interesting quirk, kid."

Izuku felt his blood run cold. "...Huh?" he breathed out, and turned around only to see that Aizawa had already left.

...the fuck was that just now?!

"Izuku?" Mina called his name hesitantly. "Is...Is everything okay?"

"U-Uh, yeah!" Izuku awkwardly grinned. "Everything's perfectly fine!" He winced at his voice crack, Mina and Tenya staring at him with confusion and concern. Izuku sighed and slipped past them. "We should probably follow Mr. Aizawa..."

Mina stared after the green-haired boy, frowning. That was...really weird. 'Izuku...'

What was going on with him?

"I wouldn't be too concerned about him," Tenya said, adjusting his glasses. "Perhaps he is simply nervous because of whom we have as our teacher."

Mina turned to face the stern young man. "I've never heard of Mr. Aizawa," she admitted, "are we sure he's a pro hero?"

Tenya nodded. "The Erasure Hero, Eraserhead," he informed. "The man has the ability to erase quirks temporarily, though mutation quirks are immune to his power."

"Holy crap, really?!" Mina exclaimed. "That's freaking awesome!"

Tenya adjusted his glasses once more. "Indeed, it is quite impressive," he agreed. "Mr. Aizawa doesn't really allow himself to appear in the media, so it is understandable that you wouldn't recognize him."

"You sure know your stuff, Iida," Mina complimented, patting the tall boy's back.

Tenya smirked, probably the closest thing to a smile he could make. "Why, of course," he said, "as an aspiring hero-in-training, this knowledge is pivotal!"

"You know something, Iida?" Mina chuckled, leading the speedster through the halls. "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine!"

Once they had changed into their PE uniforms and had made their way outside, a familiar sight (or lack thereof) greeted them.

"Mina!" Tooru called her over, waving her invisible arms and hopping up and down. "Mina, over here!"

"Oh my gosh, Tooru!" Mina squealed, abandoning Tenya and quickly leaping to her friend's side. "It's so great to see you!"

"I can't believe we have the same class together!" the invisible girl gushed, grabbing the pink girl's hands. "When I got my acceptance video I was so happy!"

"Well of course you'd get in!" Mina beamed, then winked. "You rescued Shoji all those times, right?"

"Awww, you know all of those were staged..." Tooru's clothes moved like she was fidgeting, and although she was invisible Mina could tell her friend was blushing.

Shoji, from a few feet away, piped up. "Actually, some of those were genuine-"

"ANYWAY!" Tooru let go of Mina's hands and somehow appeared to be grinning. "That Midoriya boy is here, you know. You seemed so worried about him during entrance exams."

"I know," Mina nodded, "we walked to class together."

"Oooo, really?" Tooru leaned in, no doubt her mouth twitching into a smirk. "Wanting to spend more time with your knight in shining armor?"

Mina's cheeks felt warm, but she returned Tooru's smirk and cocked her hip out. "Maybe," she giggled. Her eyes flicked towards Shoji, who was busying himself conversing with Tenya, who had apparently caught up with the pink girl. "But look at you, already finding yourself a boy toy," she teased. If Tooru could throw down, so could Mina.

"Shoji?" Tooru seemed taken back, for a brief moment, and she chuckled sheepishly. "I don't know, I barely know the guy...But he's nice enough." Her invisible eyes scanned over the students of Class 1A, until she finally settled on someone. "He looks cute, though."

Mina followed her friend's gaze and cocked her head. The boy the invisible girl was referring to wasn't bad looking, just a little on the plain side. The most notable thing about him was the thick tail he sported. Mina stared at it for a few moments, thinking that it looked less like a tail and more like a log attached to his butt. But hey, if that's what Tooru liked, well then...

She decided to check out some of the students herself, and what a colorful cast of characters they truly were! Among the students she hadn't been introduced to included a girl who resembled a frog, a plain looking guy with really awkward looking elbows, a brooding teen with a raven's head, an awkward looking midget with weird purple...hair?

There was also this spiky haired kid who looked like he was ready to actually commit murder, but she was probably just imagining things.

She spotted Izuku standing between a shorter, brown-haired girl and a anxious looking kid with an oddly shaped, rock-like head. She was about to go over and greet him when Mr. Aizawa stepped forward, calling for the class' attention.

"Now class, I'm going to test the physical capabilities of your quirks," he explained, his tired and slightly red eyes taking time to study each and every student. Mina glanced at Izuku, who once again appeared to be on edge. She wondered what was wrong, and why he was so intimidated by the Erasure Hero. Sure, he looked a little scary, but how bad could he really be?

"Bakugo," the teacher suddenly announced, eyes locking onto one of the students. "Step forward."

The angry looking kid scoffed and did as he was told, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Yeah, what?" he grunted.

"How far could you throw this ball in your middle school?" Mr. Aizawa asked, holding up a ball and casually tossing it from hand to hand despite its weight.

"Huh?" The kid, Bakugo, thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Sixty-five, sixty-six meters give or take. Why?"

"I want you to throw this ball as far as you can using your quirk." Mr. Aizawa smirked. "You placed first on the entrance exam, didn't you? This should be nothing for you."

"Tch." Bakugo snatched the ball from Mr. Aizawa and stepped into position. He rolled the ball in his hand, as if considering how exactly he was going to do this. Despite his bad attitude, he seemed capable of coming up with a plan, Mina noted.

Finally the boy reared his arm back. _"DIE!"_ he screamed as he threw the ball, a large explosion propelling the ball clear over the horizon.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Midnight hissed as she pulled up outside of U.A., scrambling out of her car. "I can't believe I overslept, I'm going to miss orientation!"

Suddenly, something whizzed by her face, smashing into the windshield of her car and shattering it entirely. The car alarm blared, and Midnight stared through the broken window in shock. "M-My new car..." she gasped.

Back out on the field, the students had their mouths hanging open, amazed by what they had just witnessed. Aizawa checked the device he held in his hands and smirked. "Congrats, kid," he droned, "you cleared over seven hundred meters."

"SEVEN HUNDRED METERS?!" the whole class collectively cried out.

"M-Mr. Aizawa?" a nervous voice belonging to the girl next to Izuku piped up. "U-Um...what exactly is going on? We're going to miss the orientation..."

"Forget the orientation," Aizawa scoffed. "You won't learn anything there anyway, it's just an inflated speech meant to boost your egos." His lips twitched into something that could almost be called a smile. "Me? I'm a little different. You see here at U.A., us teachers are allowed to run our classes however we see fit, so long as the students don't get hurt. So unfortunately for all of you, you're stuck with me." His 'grin' was wider now. "So now it's time to see what you're _really_ made of."

A wave of fear washed over the class, and Mina once again turned to look at Izuku, who seemed more nervous than all of them put together. Mina's eyes shifted between her savior and her teacher, and she felt her stomach drop when she noticed that the two had locked eyes. There was some hidden, mental conversation going on between them, and Mina felt the familiar cloak of anxiety drape itself over her.

She felt Tooru's hand squeeze her shoulder, and she calmed down just enough.

Aizawa finally tore his eyes away from Izuku, pacing back and forth. "You all think that just because you passed the entrance exam, that makes you worthy of being heroes. Well I'm here to tell you just how wrong you are." His eyes narrowed, and Mina felt another wave of anxiety. "All of you will go through a series of physical tests similar to those you did in middle school, but this time you are encouraged to use your quirks. I'll be placing you all in a ranking between one and twenty, based on your final results. Your results will tell me which of you have the most potential as a hero." There was a dangerous glint in his eye, and that morbid grin returned.

"The student with the lowest score has no potential, and they will be expelled from U.A.!"

That cut through the students, and suddenly the atmosphere seemed much, _much_ colder than before. Expelled? From U.A.? ON THE FIRST DAY?!

Next to her, Mina heard Tooru give a small whimper. "T-That's not fair..." the invisible girl gulped. "I can't throw a ball seven hundred meters!"

"That's not fair!" Once again, the girl next to Izuku spoke up for the class. "You...You can't just-"

"You think the real world is FAIR?!" Aizawa barked, for the briefest of moments seeming to lose his cool. He calmed down almost instantly. "A villain isn't going to play fair, young lady. You think the world of heroes is so great, but you don't know how hard it truly is." His eyes shifted between each member of the class. "The truth of the matter is that some of you just can't be heroes, no matter how many robots you destroy. My word is final."

"..." The whole class remained silent.

"Hmph," Aizawa grunted. "Seems like you all finally understand. Let's see..." He looked up, his eyes settling on one member of the class. "Midoriya. You're up."

Izuku felt his blood stop flowing as Aizawa once again locked eyes with him. Seriously, what was with this guy?! Why did Izuku feel so afraid. He had already deduced the man's identity as Eraserhead, one of the most formidable underworld heroes, but surely that couldn't be the reason, right? Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, well aware of the many eyes trained onto his back. Looks of concern, worry, anxiety, death threats from Kacchan. He turned his head and saw Mina's eyes wide and fearful. He gave her a small, nervous smile, before he turned back around and stepped into position.

Once he was close enough, Aizawa lowered his voice so only Izuku could hear him. "All Might may have kept his eye on you, kid, but he isn't here. I am. So let's see just what you're made of."

"..." Izuku took a deep breath as the teacher handed him the ball. 'Concentrate,' he told himself. 'Keep your cool, don't let him intimidate you. Maintain control, just enough to throw the ball.'

He readied himself, and with a loud grunt, he threw the ball with all his might.

All Might groaned as he hopped off of his bicycle, tossing it aside as he hurried towards the school. "Shit, I can't believe I overslept!" he cursed. "First day on the job and I've already missed orientation! I just hope young Midoriya is doing alri-"

The air was suddenly knocked out of him as a heavy ball _slammed_ into his chest, almost knocking him over. Clutching his ribs in pain, the number one hero sank to his knees, groaning in pain.

"What the hell...?"

Aizawa turned his eyes away from Izuku and checked his device. "Five hundred and ninety meters, huh?" He shrugged. "I was expecting better, but I suppose you were holding yourself back, huh?"

Izuku gulped, but before he could say anything he suddenly heard a very familiar scream.

"DEKU YOU BITCH! TELL ME ABOUT THAT STUPID QUIRK OF YOURS OR YOU'RE DEAD!" Bakugo screamed as he changed at his former victim, small explosions erupting from his hands.

Moments earlier Mina had overheard an exchange between Bakugo and Tenya. "Damn nerd, he'll be out of here soon enough," the Explosion-user had snarled.

Tenya glanced at his fellow student with clear confusion. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Duh! Because Deku doesn't have a quirk, that's why!" Bakugo barked, catching everyone's attention.

Izuku...without a quirk? What the hell was that kid talking about? Izuku clearly had _some_ sort of quirk, he had used it to save Mina, she witnessed it first-hand. And she knew many other members of Class 1A saw it in action too.

Tenya seemed to agree. "What?" He shook his head. "Of course he has a quirk, didn't you know he defeated the zero-pointer with one blow?"

Just then, Izuku threw the ball.

When Aizawa announced his distance, Mina smirked in satisfaction. That Bakugo kid didn't know what he was talking about, Izuku was amazing!

"...I suppose you were holding yourself back, huh?"

Mina overheard what Aizawa had said, and she blinked in confusion. Izuku...had held himself back? Why? If Mina could throw a ball over six hundred meters, she definitely would've given it her all!

Suddenly, Bakugo roared and charged at Izuku, screaming about the boy's quirk. Before he could reach the green-haired boy though, Aizawa's scarf suddenly lunged out, ensnaring the hot-headed teen. The explosions suddenly disappeared, and Mina saw Aizawa's eyes wide open and locked onto Bakugo. They were now glowing a faint red, frightening her.

As if on cue, Present Mic leaped out of a bush and faced the students, gesturing dramatically towards Aizawa. "Shota Aizawa!" he announced, his voice booming. "Quirk: Erasure! He can erase the quirks of anyone he looks at, but the effect wears off once he blinks!" The radio host then sprinted away, disappearing as soon as he had appeared, leaving Class 1A to wonder just what the heck happened.

"That's enough, Bakugo!" the pro hero growled. "I'd prefer not to use my quirk so often, it gives me serious dry eye!"

"Too bad," Class 1A uttered, "it's an amazing power!"

The physical exams passed by quicker than Mina had expected, and she was given an upfront view of the many types of quirks presented. The girl who had spoken up, Ochaco Uraraka, as she later found out, had a quirk that allowed her to give objects zero gravity. She had obviously scored the highest for the ball toss, having reached a staggering distance of...FUCKING INFINITY!

Mina had found herself in a meter dash, where she was paired up against a blonde boy who had what he called a 'navel laser' quirk. She had easily passed him by using her acid to help her slide across the ground, while he had stopped his laser after only a second's use, before doing it again. When he finished, he had turned around and gave her a flirtatious wink. "Using my laser for more than a second hurts my tummy," he had explained.

Honestly, it was kind of pathetic.

Mina paid close attention to Izuku, and every time he succeeded in his task she gave a small internal cheer. She also kept glancing over towards Tooru, who was somehow managing to keep up, despite her quirk granting her no advantage in any of the tests. Mina had figured that Tooru must've been pretty athletic from the get-go, and so far it seemed to be proving true. She was certainly more fit than some of her other classmates, who seemed to only be able to keep up thanks to their quirks. The raven-headed boy especially, his weird sentient quirk-thingy doing pretty much all the work for him whenever possible.

Finally, they were all done, and Mina collapsed onto the ground, sighing in relief. She was sure she passed...It may have not been a high score, but she knew she _must've_ passed. Aizawa pulled up a screen, showing everyone their results. Mina was surprised to find out she was number nine in the ranking. 'I did it!' she cheered, pumping her fist. She continued going down the list, quickly finding Izuku sitting comfortably at number twelve. She glanced towards her savior, and noticed that he seemed rather passive about the whole thing.

She overheard Tooru congratulating Shoji for making it at rank six, and it reminded Mina to check her friend's score. She scanned her eyes down the list, a nervous pit in her stomach until finally she found Tooru sitting just above last place as rank nineteen. Mina released a breath she didn't know she was holding. 'Thank God, she made it.'

She glanced down to see who the unlucky student was who didn't pass.

Minoru Mineta.

She heard a choked gasp, and she turned and saw the midget fall to his knees, a look of disbelief on his face. "No...No way..." he choked.

Mina felt her heart grow heavy for the boy. It wasn't fair, she thought, suddenly growing angry. It wasn't fair! What right did Mr. Aizawa have to do this?! How could he so casually crush someone's dream like this?! Mina narrowed her eyes and glared daggers at her teacher, who chose to ignore her. He stepped towards Mineta, a blank expression on his face. "Mineta." he said, and the small boy gulped and looked up.

"Y-Y-Yes...?" he whimpered.

Mina glanced around, and noticed that all of her classmates had turned away. Were they...were they just going to let this happen? Was no one seriously going to stand up for this boy?! Mina felt a surge of frustration, and she was just about to open her mouth and speak her mind when someone beat her to it.

"STOP!"

Everyone whipped their heads around, and Mina felt her heart flutter as Izuku stepped forward with a twisted expression the pink girl had never seen before.

Righteous fury.

"You can't expel him, Mr. Aizawa!" Izuku snarled, clenching his fists.

'Holy crap, what am I doing?' Izuku wondered, internally freaking out. But he steeled himself and continued.

"He worked just as hard as any of us to make it here!" Izuku exclaimed, gesturing towards his fellow students. "He DESERVES to be here just as much as the rest of us!"

'More than I do,' he thought. 'This kid...he's just trying to accomplish his dream...He wants to be a hero, just like the rest of us! I don't even have a quirk...My power isn't even my own, and yet here I am...How can I call myself a hero if I don't stand up for him? After what I've been through, how can I possibly allow someone else's dream to be crushed like mine almost was?!'

"No hero is the same!" he yelled. "We're all unique, we all have something to offer, heroes have to have different uses so there's always someone to help! So what if he can't throw a ball over a hundred meters?! So what if he can't crush a gripping machine with his bare hands?! He still worked his ASS off to be here, he still has the right to be taught here! There's more than one way to be a hero! There's more than being good in a fight! And...And if you're going to expel him without giving him a chance to grow...then...then you..."

His hair fell down and covered his eyes, and Mina felt that same inspiration she had when he had leaped into the air to save her. She could tell the other students were feeling it too, and soon one by one the class moved until they were standing right behind Izuku, staring at Aizawa with a clear intention in their eyes. Mina moved until she was right next to Izuku, and she made sure Aizawa knew full well what she thought, just by the look on her face.

Izuku's head whipped up, and there was something different...as if Izuku was becoming something else.

 **"...Then you have NO RIGHT to call yourself a real hero!"**

Aizawa'a eyes widened, and Mina was surprised to see the pro hero hesitate. Aizawa slowly scanned the class, and he turned apathetic again. With the briefest of glares towards Izuku, he cleared his throat. "Mineta."

The short kid glanced up. "Y-Yeah?"

Aizawa frowned. "You better be thankful for Midoriya, you're no longer expelled." He turned away, letting Mineta celebrate. Mina felt relief wash over her, and before she could stop herself she threw her arms around the hero of the day.

"Izuku, you're SO AWESOME!" she squealed, pulling him close as she laughed. She ignored Izuku's stammering and his red face, and simply hugged him even tighter.

Mineta bowed his head at Izuku's feet. "Thank you!" he sobbed. "Thank you so much! I swear I'll make this up to you. Midoriya!"

"Y-You really don't have to..." Izuku said, still trying to recover from Mina's sudden display of affection.

Another hug came from behind courtesy of Tooru. "You're a real hero, Midoriya!" she chirped, quickly hopping off of him.

"Those words were inspiring, Midoriya!" Tenya stated, bowing his head. "I see I was not wrong to place faith in you."

"Dude, that was so manly!" Kirishima praised, throwing an arm around Izuku.

"Y-You really think so?" Izuku wondered, smiling awkwardly.

Mina finally pulled away and grinned. "Izuku, you're the best!" she cheered.

"You're pretty good, Midoriya." Shoji complimented from afar.

"Hell yeah! You have some serious balls!" the guy with the electric quirk, Kaminari, exclaimed.

The frog girl hopped in front of Izuku and stuck her tongue out. "Nice to meet you, Midoriya. You can call me Tsu, ribbit-ribbit."

"T-That was amazing!" Ochaco beamed, her face rosy pink.

"Damn nerd...getting all the praise." Bakugo snarled, turning away.

"You know he was never going to expel Mineta, right?" the girl with the creation quirk, Yaoyorozu, muttered to Mina.

Mina blinked. "Wait, what?"

Yaoyorozu nodded and shrugged. "It was just a ruse to get us to do our best," she continued, looking away briefly. "Sorry, I probably should've said something..."

"You should've!" Mina exclaimed, eyes wide. "Mineta just about crapped his pants!"

"I-I thought it was obvious!" the Creation-user protested, before smiling softly and glancing towards Izuku and the growing number of people surrounding him. "Still, Midoriya made a great speech...It feels like the walls we all set up are all coming down thanks to him." She turned to Mina. "I heard he took down a giant robot with one attack."

"He did," Mina confirmed, her eyes not leaving Izuku. Once again, her cheeks grew warm. "He...He actually beat it to rescue me. I got stuck in the rubble like an idiot, and I thought for sure that giant monster was going to crush me...And then Izuku came sprinting towards it while everyone else ran away." She sighed blissfully. "It was...incredible."

Yaoyorozu chuckled. "Are you...are you crushing on him?" she wondered.

Mina shrugged. "A little, I'm sure." she said. "But really...I just want him to know how thankful I am."

"Alright, that's enough!" Aizawa barked. "Everyone, step away from Midoriya. You're all dismissed."

"Izuku!" Mina called, waving at the green-haired boy. "Let's walk to class together!"

Izuku was about to say yes when Aizawa stepped in between the two. "Not so fast, both of you." he said. Turning away from Mina, he said to Izuku, "You. I want to speak to you once everyone has left."

Mina narrowed her eyes, and she was just about to say something when Izuku silently motioned for her to stop. _"I'll catch up with you."_ he mouthed. Mina hesitated, but reluctantly nodded, and quickly caught up with Tooru.

Once the class had dispersed, Aizawa began walking away. "Come with me," he ordered, and Izuku was quick to obey.

They walked in relative silence, the devilman had a rather sour feeling. Something...something wasn't right. Aizawa wasn't right. Izuku still wasn't sure what it was, but Aizawa still put him on edge. And what did he want to speak to him about? Was he mad about him standing up for Mineta?

Eventually, Aizawa led him to a building, and fumbled around his pockets until he finally pulled out a key. He nodded for Izuku to enter, holding the door open for the student. Izuku hesitantly walked inside, noticing that it was just...empty.

Aizawa stepped in behind him, closing the door as he did so. Izuku heard the distinct _click_ of the door being locked, and he felt his heart pound in his chest.

"This was back when we had wood shop," Aizawa explained. "Not a really practical skill for hero work, so they cleared it out. For some reason they never tore the building down, but now it's perfect."

"P-Perfect for what?" Izuku dared to ask, tensing up.

Aizawa ignored the question as he continued pacing around aimlessly. "I specifically requested for you to join my class, you know." he began. "I was wondering why All Might had such a great interest in you. After I saw the video of you destroying the robot, I had my suspicions..."

"Suspicions..?" Izuku gulped, taking a step back.

"But today proved me wrong." Aizawa shrugged. "But at the same time, it proved me right. When I tried to erase your quirk during the tests, only to discover I couldn't, I knew what you were. A being with the body of a demon, and yet you still retain the heart of a human."

How...How did he know about that? Izuku continued to retreat, until he unknowingly trapped himself against a wall. 'Shit!' he cursed.

"In other words, Midoriya..." Aizawa stopped pacing, locking his eyes with the half-demon. His eyes...they weren't his!

"...You're just like me."

Izuku froze, and he let out a shaky breath. "You...you're a devilman too...?" he whimpered, feeling genuine fear he hadn't felt in a long time.

Aizawa scoffed. "Is that the stupid name you and All Might came up with?" he asked, shaking his head. "Fine. Yes, I'm a devilman too. And as for why we're here...I'm giving you another test, Midoriya."

Suddenly, Aizawa began to grow in size, hunching over and kneeling on all fours. Dark grey fur grew from his skin, and his face grew more beastly.

"I'm going to kill you."

Izuku slid against the wall onto his rear, staring up at Aizawa in disbelief.

Aizawa, in the form of a hulking tiger with fur the color of storm clouds, took a step forward, showing off his impressive fangs.

 **"And we're going to see how long you can stay alive."**

 **...**

 **I feel like I could've split this chapter in half if I wanted to, but no stopping point made as much sense as the one I chose. So yeah, I laid down a couple hints of Aizawa being a devilman, though I'm not sure if anyone noticed. Oh well. I know some people are gonna wish I just let Mineta get expelled, but 1. I consider it a huge moment for Izuku, and 2. I actually like Mineta. He's funny and he's a great addition to the cast, FITE ME!**

 **Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy shit it's been awhile! But nope, this story isn't dead! It's still going and I intend to finish it! I hope you all can forgive me for the long wait, and that this chapter will satisfy you. Truth is, my life outside of fanfiction is VERY chaotic and stressful, I don't have the free time to write like I once had. But I still wanna write exciting stories for y'all, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy them. So with that said, happy reading!**

 **Oh, and I hope you all like the new cover photo depicting Devilman Izuku, it was designed by SonicAsura and I believe they did a wonderful job!**

...

I'm going to kill you."

Izuku slid against the wall onto his rear, staring up at Aizawa in disbelief.

Aizawa, in the form of a hulking tiger with fur the color of storm clouds, took a step forward, showing off his impressive fangs.

 **"And we're going to see how long you can stay alive."** he snarled, crouching low to the ground.

With barely any time for reaction, he pounced at Izuku, claws extending much further than any natural big cat. Izuku cried out and just managed to roll out of the way. He pushed himself to his feet, stumbling back as those vicious claws swiped at his face, missing by just a few centimeters. Izuku whipped around and bolted for the doors, slamming his shoulder into them in a vain attempt to bust through. They didn't budge, but Izuku pounded on them with his fists. "HELP!" he screamed, reaching down to jiggle the handle. "SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!"

 **"There's no one here but us, Midoriya!"** Aizawa roared, and Izuku instinctively flung himself to the side as the devilman slammed into the doors. The tiger shook its head and backed away, his piercing amber gaze locking onto Izuku, who was scrambling for a high up window. **"Do you plan on running forever?"** Aizawa asked as he intercepted the boy's escape, swatting him across the room with a powerful back paw. **"Running won't save you, Midoriya! You have the power of a demon inside you! USE IT! If you want to live, you'll have to KILL ME!"**

Izuku's body slammed against the wall, feeling his air leave his body entirely. He collapsed onto the ground, struggling to breathe as the tiger continued to stalk towards him. 'What do I do?' he wondered, trying not to let his tears escape. 'He's so powerful, maybe more so than All Might! How am I supposed to beat this thing?! He's too strong!'

The tiger stopped his slow pursuit right in front of the younger devilman, looking down at him with disappointment. **"Why aren't you using your power?"** he questioned, his teeth baring. **"What are you so afraid of? By any chance...can you not control it? Are you trying to use only a fraction of your power? Is that what All Might taught you?"** His eyes flared, and he swatted Izuku away once more, watching him crash into some storage boxes stacked in the corner. **"Are you kidding me?! A power you can't control? BULLSHIT! If you want to live, you'll have to go all out! Show me the devil inside you, Midoriya, let him come out! Because if you don't..."**

Aizawa crouched down, his shoulders flexing and his claws digging into the ground. His large, black tongue ran over stainless white teeth.

 **"...this next attack will kill you."**

He lunged a final time, nothing being held back. If Izuku didn't do something, he would be torn in half. The boy realized this, but he couldn't find the will to move as the demon was upon him. As he stared death in the face, time slowed to a crawl, the young devilman locked in the confines of his very mind.

'This is it...' he realized. 'I'm going to die here...'

He could see his reflection in Aizawa's eyes.

'All of that work for nothing...It was all a fluke. The rave, the exam...I just got lucky...'

The large knife-like claws entered his shoulders.

'All Might, Mom...I'm so sorry...'

The tiger's mouth was wide open, preparing the tear his head clean off.

"I just wanted to be...'

His eyes widened.

 _"You saved that girl's life," All Might assumed, and Izuku nodded. "All those demons...you killed them because she was in danger."_

 _..._

 _"Sounds like a hero to me, young Midoriya. Even if you only saved one life, it made all the difference for that girl."_

 _..._

 _"Izuku Midoriya," Mina beamed. "How can I not know the name of the boy who rescued me twice?"_

'A hero...' Izuku closed his eyes as the jaws of death closed around him. "I want to be...a hero. The greatest hero who ever lived.'

Maybe...it wasn't just a fluke?

Maybe...

Izuku's eyes shot open. 'A hero!' he repeated. 'I'm going to be the world's greatest hero! And...and...'

Something flared inside him.

 ** _"I WON'T LET A DEMON LIKE YOU STOP ME!"_**

With lightning quick reflexes, his arm shot up, gripping one of the tiger's humongous fangs. With a grunt, he tore it out of Aizawa's mouth, ignoring the splashing of blood and the devilman's roar of pain. Tearing himself free from the monster, his shoulders being shredded into ribbons, he leaped into the air and _drove_ the fang deep into one of Aizawa's amber eyes. A sickening noise pierced the air, and the tiger staggered back, howling and shaking his head back in forth. The tiger dug one of his claws into the eye, opting to rip out the entire thing and fling it away. He let out a ragged sigh and turned to Izuku, glaring at him with one amber orb and an empty, bloody socket.

Izuku stood there, fully transformed. Towering in height, with green skin stretched over rippled muscle. Two black, leathery wings jutted out of his back, and two large devil horns rose from his head. Izuku's tongue ran over his shark-like teeth, and he crouched down in a similar manner to Aizawa. a wicked grin on his face.

Despite his injury, Aizawa grinned back. **"That's more like it, Midorya!"** he praised. **"Now come at me with all you've got!"**

Izuku nodded, and with a growl he charged at Aizawa, his sickle-like fingers poised to rake down on his opponent. Aizawa took it full force, allowing the top of his skull to be sliced into as he sank his teeth into Izuku's torso, biting down as the taste of blood filled his mouth. He swung his head around, tossing his fellow devilman into the ceiling. Izuku grunted and began to descend, but caught himself with a flap of his wings. Oily, mustard yellow blood oozed out of his wounds, but he ignored the pain as he dove back into the brawl, his fist rearing back. With a harsh battle cry, he swung and struck Aizawa into the jaw. Aizawa rolled with the blow, however, allowing Izuku to continue past him. But just as Izuku realized Aizawa's game, it was too late, and the hulking tiger pinned him to the ground. With a chuckle, Aizawa dug his teeth into one of the devilman's wings, ripping a huge hole through them.

Izuku screamed out in pain and he trashed around. He tried to fly away but collapsed back onto the ground. He continued to twist and fold as he scrambled to his feet, just as Aizawa leaped at him. Izuku thought fast and rushed underneath, stabbing his fingers into the tiger's stomach. Aizawa roared, and Izuku allowed a sick, satisfied smile on his face.

 **"Doesn't feel too good, does it?"** he cackled, before slamming his foe onto the ground. Without a moment of hesitation, he was on Aizawa, raking his claws onto exposed flesh. Aizawa roared in agony, desperately trying to stay down. Izuku continued his relentless assault, his entire body being stained a sickly yellow. Once Aizawa stopped moving, Izuku stood up, but didn't stop. Reaching back down, he grabbed Aizawa's sides and hoisted him over his shoulders with a gasp and a grunt. **"Go...to...Hell!"** he snarled, slamming Aizawa back into the ground with all his strength.

The devilman sighed and approached the motionless tiger. **"Good enough for you, Mr. Aizawa?"** he barked.

Silence, but just for a moment. Aizawa's one eye shot open, a huge smirk forming. **"Not quite yet."** he answered.

His mouth opened, and without warning smoky, ethereal chains shot out of his gaping maw, wrapping around Izuku. **"The hell?!"** Izuku gasped, struggling to break free of his binds. However, the chains tightened, crushing his body together. Izuku cried out as they dug into his skin. But that wasn't the end of it.

With a snarl, Aizawa whipped his head to the side, the chains following as the smashed Izuku into a wall. The chains moved again and bashed him into the ceiling, then into another wall. Izuku was thrown and battered into all sides of the building, until finally he was thrown back onto the ground with enough force to leave a small crater. Exhausted, Izuku returned to his human form, unable to breathe. He felt like his lungs had been flattened, and it hurt to move. All he could do was watch as Aizawa approached him.

The tiger looked a lot bigger now, and powerful, despite his ragged breaths and gaping wounds.

 **"Two minutes and forty seven seconds."**

Izuku continued to stare at the tiger, confused. "...Wh-What...?" he gasped.

 **"Two minutes and forty seven seconds."** Aizawa repeated. **"That's how long you managed to survive. Not bad, Midorya, but not great. How do you expect to protect the people when this happens?"**

"I...I..."

The tiger vanished into smoke, revealed the human Aizawa. He staggered over and extended his hand, grasping Izuku's hand and yanking him up to his feet. Izuku hissed at the sudden pain that shot through his entire body, and Aizawa smirked in amusement. "Still, an A for effort, I suppose," he offered light praise.

Izuku nodded as he tried not to fall back over. "S-So...this...was a t-test?" he wondered.

His teacher nodded. "Yes," he confirmed, "I wanted to test your powers for myself, see if you really had what it takes." His gaze turned stern. "You lost complete control, however. You weren't fighting with your brain, you were fighting on complete adrenaline. I thought All Might taught you better than that."

"I...I know..." Izuku muttered, hands on his knees. "I d-don't know...what came over-" He suddenly gasped. "M-Mr. Aizawa...you're-" He glanced up and nearly hurled.

Aizawa still had an empty, bleeding eye socket, as well as all his previous wounds.

"O-Oh my God..." Izuku whimpered, hands at his mouth as he took a step back. "Mr. Aizawa, I-"

"What? This?" Aizawa wondered, pointing at his missing eye. He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. See, we devilmen have been blessed with regenerative powers. All wounds we get in our devil forms heal in time. At least, as long as you're still alive. Some injuries are just too fatal." He shook his head. "How do you think you're still standing, despite being bitten and torn into like a bag of rice?"

Izuku looked down at himself, noticing just how bad of shape he was in, despite the pain being numbed out. His PE uniform had been reduced to nothing but rags loosely draped around his body, and the holes that had been made by the hulking tiger's fangs were still there, blood slowly trickling from them...How they managed to not reach his internal organs was beyond him, but he was still thankful. His shoulders were covered in so much blood, it was a mystery what they looked like underneath. He remembered his wing being torn, but all he felt on his back was a throbbing sting.

Aizawa was heading towards the door, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the key. He opened the doors and held them for Izuku. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he said. "We don't want people asking questions."

Izuku nodded and wobbled as he stepped forward. He took a deep breath and continued, following Aizawa as the doors behind them slammed shut.

...

"...as heroes in training, you are to be an example of good citizenship to the people," Principal Nezu continued his speech cheerfully, the faculty of heroes lined up behind him. "It is important that you shine bright with honesty, courage, humility, and..."

Mina tuned out the rodent's words and yawned. By some miracle, the class managed to make it to the opening ceremony, but with the long and drawn out speech that just repeated the same three phrases over and over (just with fancier words), the pink skinned girl was beginning to wish she could've just stayed outside. At least during Mr. Aizawa's harsh training, she had something to do, she had something to _engage_ in! She looked to her right, frowning as she watched Mineta lean back, passing out and snoring lightly. Lucky little bastard... To her left, Tenya Iida was dutifully taking notes, nodding along with everything the rodent up front was saying. Mina frowned again. Dammit, why couldn't she be smart or tired enough to be like these two guys?! Why did she have to be both dumb AND energetic?! It wasn't fair!

"Holding up okay?" a voice behind her whispered. Mina turned her head back to look at Kirishima, who looked just about as bored as she did.

"Same as you, I suppose." she replied.

 _"Shh!"_ Iida lightly shushed, briefly glancing at them with annoyance before returning his attention to his note-taking.

Kirishima shrugged, completely ignoring the bespectacled speedster. "Yeah, figures. Still..." He grinned and nodded towards the stage. "It IS pretty cool to see all these heroes, right?"

Mina turned her attention back to the stage, and nodded. They were all there! Power Loader, Midnight, Snipe, Ectoplasm (she briefly remembered to secure the hero's autograph for her younger brother, Michi), and even...

"Holy crap, that's All Might!" Kirishima gasped behind her.

At the very end of the line stood the number one pro hero, larger than life figure himself: All Might. His signature smile on his face as his broad stature completely overshadowed the other heroes. He didn't seem to mind that all eyes were on him the whole time, his eyes staring over them the whole time. However, Mina noticed that the pro hero's head was shifting from side to side, and she could've sworn she saw his smile twitch downwards just a bit. Mina tilted her head in confusion, ignoring the entire world around her and Kirishima's attempts to get her attention as she continued to stare at the number one hero.

Was he...looking for someone? Who would he be looking for?

Suddenly, All Might's gaze shifted to her without warning, causing Mina to jump with surprise. She gulped but didn't look away, and she could've sworn she saw some hidden meaning in the pro hero's piercing blue eyes, but he turned away as quickly as he had glanced at her, his eyes continuing to scan over the crowd for...somebody.

A name popped into her head.

"Hey..." she began, turning back to Kirishima. "Have you seen Izuku anywhere?"

"Midoriya?" the redhead asked, tapping his chin. He shook his head. "Nope, not since Mr. Aizawa said he wanted to- Heeeeeey..." He smirked and leaned in closer. "Are you seriously on a first name basis with him already? That fast?"

 _"SHHHHHH!"_ Iida scolded, glaring at the two briefly.

Mina lightly blushed but returned the smirk with a cheeky grin. "Maybe."

Kirishima mocked gasped and clutched his heart. "Before me? Ashido, I'm shocked!"

Mina chuckled and lightly punched her friend's shoulder. "Oh grow up, lover boy," she teased. "You'll eventually find someone who will be able to put up with all your macho."

Kirishima grinned and flexed his arm. "Damn straight!" he laughed.

"Will you guys just SHUT UP?!" Bakugo snarled from Kirishima's side, loud enough for apparently everyone to hear. Principal Nezu stopped his speech and zeroed in on the three.

"Is there a problem, children?" he asked kindly.

"NOT WITH YOU, FERRET FACE!" Bakugo roared. "JUST CONTINUE YOUR DAMN SPEECH!"

It was silent for several long moments, before the principal cleared his throat and continued speaking.

Mina sighed and tried her best to pay attention to the rest of the speech, but now that Izuku was on her mind she couldn't concentrate on anything else. She wondered just what Mr. Aizawa wanted to speak with him about, she hoped that the green haired boy wasn't in trouble...

She glanced down at the unconscious, drooling Mineta and smiled a little, remembering the heartfelt speech Izuku had given in defense of the short boy. It had been..inspiring, and it just made Mina appreciate him just that much more. To think that someone as selfless as Izuku could exist, someone who simply wanted to do the right thing because it should be done... Mina briefly wished she could be like that, not training to be a hero for fortune and fame...Not that there was anything wrong with wanting that, everyone had their own reasons for doing hero work, but as long as lives were saved, what did the reasons matter?

'What did Mr. Aizawa want with him, though...' she pondered. The Erasure Hero seemed pretty ticked off when he told Izuku to stay behind, the pink girl could only hope that the green haired boy would be alright...

There was something weird about their homeroom teacher, however, and Mina only noticed when she realized how anxious Izuku was acting around him. Something weird, something...vaguely familiar about Mr. Aizawa. The way he carried himself, the way he grinned with almost sinister glee, the way his cold, unfeeling eyes gazed at them...

She was beginning to feel worms crawling inside her gut, an all too familiar sensation. Mina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'Breathe, Ashido...' she instructed herself. 'You're at your orientation, everything is fine. You're not at the warehouse.'

She was suddenly yanked out of her mantra with the sound of doors being forced open. All heads turned around and watched as Izuku Midoriya staggered into the large assembly room, panting heavily as he rested his hands on his knees. Mr. Aizawa casually swaggered in after the exhausted boy, hands in his pockets with a satisfied smirk on his face. He lightly patted Izuku's shoulder and walked past his class, stepping onto the stage and standing next to All Might as if he hadn't just interrupted the entire assembly.

"Continue,' he nodded to Principal Nezu.

The principal, in good spirit, likely chuckled and continued his speech without a hitch, and Mina waved the tired Izuku over, offering him the empty seat between her and the still snoring Mineta. Izuku crashed down with a sigh, and then a hiss of pain. Mina looked him over and frowned, noticing how ragged he looking. He was back in his school uniform, but it seemed to hang loosely off of his. His hair was a complete mess and his eyes were bloodshot. Every time he breathed he winced as if the muscular movement was too much for him to handle. And true, his breathing was very labored. Mina glanced down and noticed that the boy's hands were shaking, and without a second thought Mina reached over and gently took his hand in hers, ignoring the fluttering in her chest.

Immediately, Izuku's shaking stopped, and he glanced down at their intertwined hands, eyes wide. He looked up at Mina, who offered him a caring smile. Izuku's face turned bright red.

Mina giggled softly and then squeezed his hand. "That bad, huh?"

Izuku let out a long sigh and nodded. "You have no idea..." he groaned, closing his eyes. "Mr. Aizawa is one tough teacher, but...I think overall he was...proud of me."

"Well, that's good!" Mina chirped. "At least he didn't kick you out for directly challenging him."

 _"ShSHHHsshhhhShhsHHHHH!"_ Tenya hissed in increasing agitation.

The two fell silent and listened to the rest of Nezu's speech, hands clasped together. Mina stole glanced at Izuku's way, noticing how he kept glancing up at one of the heroes. She followed his eyesight and saw he kept gazing at All Might, who was looking right back at him. And did the number one hero have a look of...disproval? Mina tilted her head in confusion, but kept silent and tried to focus on the speech, noticing how Izuku's hand squeezed hers. She tightened her grip as well.

Once the speech ("fuckin' finally!" growled Bakugo) ended, Izuku muttered that he'd catch up with Mina, and he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

'Do he and All Might know each other?' she wondered, before shaking her head.

It was probably nothing...

She sighed and jogged forward to keep pace with Tooru, striking up a conversation with the invisible girl.

...

"I told you not to hang around Young Ashido," All Might scolded, fists on his waist. He stared down at Izuku, his forever-smile tilting downward.

Izuku flinched and glanced down at his feet. "I-I know, but..." He gulped. "After the entrance exam, after I saved her, I thought..." He trailed off.

"That was different," All Might clarified, "that could've been anyone you saved, the fact it was young Ashido was mere coincidence."

"B-But what if it wasn't!" Izuku stammered, catching both All Might and himself by surprise. All Might sighed but didn't say anything, so Izuku continued. "What if...there's a reason for all of this? For me saving Mina twice, for us meeting again here, for her even approaching me...What if...that was all fate? Or something..."

All Might remained silent, then finally pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Teenagers..." he groaned. "Especially ones with a demon's hormones."

Izuku's face turned bright red.

"At the end of the day, young Midoriya, I cannot control your social life or whom you choose to spend your time with," All Might said, "but I advise you to be cautious about this. If young Ashido ever found out the truth...if ANYONE found out the truth about your power, you'd die. You know that."

Izuku gulped and nodded. "I know that," he confirmed.

All Might's smile twitched upward. "Good," he said, patting his young protege's back. "Now, hurry on to class, young Midoriya, you've got a big day ahead of you!"

Izuku beamed and nodded again. "Will you be teaching today, All Might?"

"As a matter of fact, I will be," the number one hero chuckled. "I shall see you in a few hours, my boy, for now I must- BLARGH!"

Izuku yelped as All Might spat out more blood and shrank down to his true form in an instant. The skeletal All Might cleared his throat and frowned. "Right, then..." he muttered. "I'll be seeing you, hurry on to class."

After Izuku left, All Might sighed and made his way to the teacher's lounge, passing by students who were quick to ignore him, having no idea he was actually the number one hero. As it should be. As he reached the door, it opened and all the teachers poured out, nodding at him and exchanging farewells as they all split off to prepare for their first lessons. All Might slid inside and shut the door behind him, eyes locking onto the one other person in the room.

"All Might." was the curt greeting.

"Aizawa." All Might nodded.

Aizawa leaned back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling fan. "Your kid's a demon." He grunted.

All Might's blood ran cold, and his heart nearly burst out of his chest. He opened his mouth to protest, but Aizawa quickly cut him off.

"Or rather...you two call his kind 'devilmen' or whatever." Aizawa shook his head. "Stupid fucking name..."

"H-How..." All Might gulped, sweat cascading down his brow. "How did-"

"How did I figure it out?" Aizawa guessed. "Easy. I showed him my power, he showed me his."

"Your power...?"

Aizawa scoffed. "For fuck's sake, don't play dumb. The answer is right in front of you, hero."

"...!" It clicked in All Might's brain. "You...You're a devilman too?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Tell it to the whole world, why don't you?" Aizawa hissed, rolling his eyes. "And that name is still stupid...But yes, I too have the body of a demon, yet retain my humanity. And I appreciate it if we kept this a secret between you, me, and Midoriya."

"O-Of course!" All Might promised, then furrowed his brow. "But...when? How?"

"A little less than a year ago, ten and a half months to be exact," Aizawa answered. "I was investigating one of the sabbath parties undercover when the demons attacked. Next thing I know, I'm one of them."

"...the rumors!" All Might realized. "There were rumors of a hero attending a sabbath party...was that you?"

"Hit the nail right on the head," Aizawa grunted. "Took a lot of string pulling to keep the heroes from tracing it back to me."

"So why tell me?" All Might questioned. "You wouldn't trust me with your secret out of good fortune."

"Because I have information I think you need to know," Aizawa answered, sitting up and leaning in close. "Being the number one hero, it's your right to know before anyone else."

"..." All Might sat down across from his fellow hero and placed his hands on his knees as he also leaned forward. "Tell me what you know."

"I assume you're aware of the rise of demon activity?" Aizawa asked.

"Of course," All Might nodded, "that's hardly new information. Do you know why activity is rising?"

"I do."

All Might took a deep breath to slow his racing heart, and tried his best to ignore the chill running up his spine.

Aizawa was silent for a few moments before continuing. "What if I told you they were being drawn to here, like a beacon?"

"I'd ask what's drawing them here."

"I wonder that too," Aizawa scoffed, "but...I think I have an answer. Someone is trying to lead them."

All Might's breath hitched. "A leader...for the demons?!"

"TRYING to lead them," Aizawa corrected. "For what reason, I don't know, but if the demons can be unified..."

"...it's the end of Japan," All Might concluded. "And eventually, the world..." His eyes widened. "You don't think it could be-"

"For all our sake, I sure hope not," Aizawa muttered. "But if he is back...Toshinori, will your protege be ready to face him?"

...

The door to a seedy bar was pushed open. The bartender, a tall man with a ghastly face made of dark mist, was busy cleaning a glass when he looked up.

"So you're back," he said simply.

The young man wearing the dark hoodie who had entered nodded, grunting in mild annoyance. "I'd rather be alone, Kurogiri."

"I hope you weren't straining yourself with your new power, Shigaraki," Kurogiri remarked, setting down the newly cleaned glass, then picking up another. "He needs you at peak level to move forward with the plan."

"...did you hear the news?" Shigaraki asked, scratching his neck absentmindedly as he ignored Kurogiri's words.

"Of course, all of Japan is talking about it. Certainly, he would like to talk to you about it."

"...I suppose so," Shigaraki muttered. "All these demons...when did Japan get so weird?"

...

 **I hope that was worth the wait, it was a little shorter than I'd like, but I believe I've written down everything I wanted. Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long... Don't forget to review, and remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
